


地图

by FeatherDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Detective Dean, Gen, Human AU, M/M, but I guarantee a happy ending for everyone, indication of suicidal attempt, mildly depressed Cas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherDragon/pseuds/FeatherDragon
Summary: “你好。”他猛地醒来，含含糊糊地回答，正午阳光不真实的金色逼迫他把眼睛闭紧，但浸没眼睑的明亮红色仍然令他流下了眼泪。“Winchester事务所？我要找Dean Winchester。”哦，一个衣装革履，善于把语调和用词把握出他想要的效果的人。也是一个疲惫的人。Dean想。“是我。”对方顿了数秒，而他也在这数秒中逐渐清醒，开始感知到昏沉的头和除了刺痛感之外仿佛脱离了躯干的手指。“我想请问你能不能接一个案子。我的弟弟失踪了——”“他已经失踪了十年。”





	

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢一直陪着我身边让我相信路并没有那么难走，在我烦躁得难以正常交流的时候也没有嫌弃我的plubird，没有你我不可能写出一篇这么长的文字。感谢Cartoon Network和音乐剧和所有的猫科动物。

因此可以这样归纳：一切，在某种意义上，和其他一切皆有关联。  
——保罗·奥斯特, 《记忆之书》

Part I

1  
他要找的人已经失踪了十年，只差几个月就十年了。有关Castiel Novak的照片，帐单，监控摄像和通话记录从2005年12月起就中止了，就像有谁扯下了插头，背景白噪音消失殆尽。他只拿到了一个地址，一张九十年代的旧照片和一张支票。  
Castiel没有死，打电话给他的人反复强调。是的，他已经被上报为了失踪人口，但是还没有被判定为死亡。没有线索，没有犯罪可能。Castiel Novak在2005年的平安夜就这样人间蒸发了。这是谁？Dean曾经向电话里这样问，但对答案不报期望，请求他追踪妻子的妄想症富翁也多半不留姓名，尽管他常常能追查到。这个人至少留下了一点什么，Michael。他的名字。他没有说他是谁，不过Dean总会知道的。  
他的上一个案子已经结了接近两个月，卷宗和档案都垫了桌底。它起源于两位企业合伙人莫须有的相互怀疑，并且最后并没有给他什么好处。Dean记得自己接到电话的时候一个平时不属于他的念头飞掠过脑海——这样的电话应当响起在午夜，而不是阳光灼烧视网膜的正午。他将此归于他十分钟前在办公桌上打的盹。  
实话说，他对这桩案子也不抱希望。他接过失踪人口的案子，见过心如死灰的父母虚弱地靠在布沙发上。十年，一个原本纪录就寥寥可数的普通人，这案子已经像餐桌上的冷盘一样冷透了。所以他没有急着去做进一步的调查，而是在一个星期等到了那封信后研究起了那张旧照片，盖了纽约邮戳的白信封撂在一边。  
照片是彩印的，不对称的白折痕伏贴地展开，像是先是弯折过，又被特意压平过了。约摸二十来岁的Castiel Novak站在一棵盘根错节的老树下——可能是一个森林公园，Dean想——忧虑地看着镜头之后的某一个点。或许是拍摄照片的人，因为他不愿意被拍下。从他的长风衣和白衬衫看不出什么。Dean继而打量他的深色短发和似乎是蓝色的眼睛。那看起来只是你在人群中会擦肩而过的一张脸孔。他把照片塞进了上衣口袋里，从信封里倒出写了地址的纸条。从笔记本上撕下来的蓝色横条纸上写的是：403, 27 Wind Tree Rd。Michael说房东喜欢Castiel，所以还为他留着房间，尽管这会演变为闹鬼的传闻。

2  
Dean对任何一个找上门来的客户都抱有他们是如何得知他的存在的好奇。他不刊广告，不像一些私家侦探那样试图从警方手上抢下一口生意。他通常假定许多客户是人传人地听闻他父亲从前的案子而来，但实际上他也很少需要解释他的父亲在三年前死于40号高速公路上的一起交通事故。  
纽约，距离堪萨斯城太远了，他没法不好奇Michael是怎么找到他的。也可能纽约只是一个幌子，他其实在别的地方，Dean注视蓝色邮戳波浪线的墨点断痕时这么想。  
吃过外卖的汉堡后他打电话给警察局的朋友调到了档案。1974年12月，Castiel Novak出生在伊利诺伊州的庞蒂亚克市。他有一个大他将近十岁的哥哥Michael——当然了，看起来就像联系他的那位Michael——母亲早早过世，父亲是一名博物学家，家中藏品颇丰，十多年前也因为肺源性心脏病去世了，他抽烟很凶。Castiel在当地上的高中，在斯普林菲尔德读的大学，心理学。他在威斯康星州的拉克罗斯失踪的。在他大学毕业和人间蒸发之间，似乎没有人记得他，档案里只有零星的含糊描述，说到他的内敛和靠得住，他喜欢图书馆靠窗户和角落的位置，喜欢散步，买过Beatles的CD等等等等。没有太多意义。当然没有人不喜欢Beatles，至少Dean是这么认为的。  
他又一次打电话问Benny档案会不会被谁抹去或藏起来了，得到的答案是不可能。他就是这么普通罢了。最后他们达成的共识仅仅是Dean欠下了Benny又一顿饭，不过这一次只要郊区某辆流动餐车的咸牛肉三明治就好。Benny知道他的难处在给他台阶下，他也满心感激，承诺绝对会附加给他半打啤酒。但他不会像Benny劝说的那样早早放手这个案子。普通人会遭遇困境，会被命运的浪潮卷进不知去向的洋流，但不会凭空消失。

3  
Dean从来没有告诉过Sam他在考虑关掉事务所。他不认为很长一段时间里会有合适的坦诚时机存在，况且他和弟弟已经两个月没有联系了。他可以想象弟弟的不满意，指责他面对充满未知的世界却放弃一份相对稳定的，并且是父亲遗愿希望他接下的工作。这个事实让他感觉好似有人钝钝地抓住他的衬衫前襟扯了一把。他把地址和Michael的电话号码用铅笔抄到了旧照片的背面，记下了今天的日期，走到了窗边，手上还捏着照片。  
他的窗户长期是打开的，除了在冬天。一是因为他付不起夏天多一笔空调费，而且窗外尘世涌入的喧嚣有时能帮助他忘记自己身处的逼仄空间。  
Castiel Novak，他手肘支在灰尘积得辨不出原本颜色的窗棂上时想着这个名字。Castiel。如果一个人没有被牵扯进犯罪，没有死，他能躲去哪儿？  
他的母亲在他四岁时去世了。他记得火，窜上天花板的火，他抱着六个月大的弟弟光着脚飞奔到院子里。那天午夜的一些烟灰和尘屑可能还残存在他的肺里，可能就休眠在细胞核里，科学家说让人类绵延不息的东西，所谓的生命密码。他咳嗽时有时候会想起脸颊上的热度。但关于妈妈他记得的不多了。金色长发，温柔的眼睛和苹果派。那天晚上他没有看见她，她在尖叫。当警察把他和弟弟带出救护车时，他看到父亲，只有父亲，坐在他们家的门口，脸埋进手里。  
John Winchester相信火灾不是意外。他原本就是一个固执的人，不愿意相信自己所做的一切都仅仅是自我安慰。他希望找到意义，因此他租下了这个办公室，借以私家侦探的名义寻找火灾的种种线索，捏造出了一个案子。是附近的小混混掐断了保险丝，或者纵火犯。当背着书包的Dean第一次走进巴尔的摩大道某个破旧写字楼上的办公室，贴满墙面的Mary Winchester的照片和牵引在照片、地图和剪报上的红线让他以为妈妈只是失踪在了某个地方。只要爸爸破解了这个大型字谜，他和Sammy就能又一次被妈妈抱起来。在那些夜里，妈妈在一个陌生的房屋里牵着另一个孩子，已经忘记了他们的想法让他揪心。  
他又一次将目光转向手里的照片。他发现自己又一次好奇起是谁给Castiel拍下的这张照片，以及他眼中的忧虑从何而来。如果你还活着，你是被谁夺去了，又或者是逃离什么？  
他提醒自己复印一张照片贴在墙上，插在裤兜里的手下意识地摸索着曾经属于他父亲的Impala的钥匙。堪萨斯城到斯普林菲尔德是五个半小时的车程。

4  
在他还是汽车修理工的时候，他没有机会去太多地方。当然了，他从不放弃任何一次公路旅行的机会。Dean和他的父亲不一样，他飞驰在路上不是为了排遣在酒精和臆想中崩塌的人生里难熬的几分清醒时光，而是因为他从心底热爱听着引擎的轰鸣和AC/DC的盒式录音带，城镇、树林和沙漠在倒后镜和车窗外飞掠而过。在他更年轻的时候，他会对那些和他仅有一面之缘的女孩子开玩笑地说自己正拥抱世界。  
他开着他父亲的车。在John Winchester去世不到一年的时间里，他已经把这台1967年的美人打理为最适宜自己的逃生舱。Sam曾经抱怨车尾箱堆积的啤酒、散落后座的工具和车厢里垃圾食品的油腻气味，但正是这些让他比起他一般度过夜晚的办公室，Impala更像他的家。这是他的飞船，他光荣的千年隼号，即使塞在手闸里的玩具小兵和门上小刀笨拙地刻下的他和弟弟的名字首字母缩写唤起的酸楚回忆也抹不去他的快乐。这快乐甚至可以让他忘记有一个失踪的人的存在正压在他的肩头上。  
在I-35N上的一个加油站，他第一次想起了这份沉重。当时他手上拿着一个芝士汉堡，牛肉干瘪得像塑料，折磨着他的牙齿和味蕾。他坐在路沿，不在意自己没刮干净的胡荐和起褶了并且浸透汗水和尘灰的红格子衬衫让他看起来像个西部的伐木工人。在与过熟的粗纤维斗争的时候，他突然想起来他对办公室的门有没有锁上毫无印象。思绪就是这样捉弄人的东西，不论是被引擎的咳嗽还是空气的涡旋触发或是没有任何可供瞬时记忆追溯的诱因，它也可以在稍纵即逝和生芽结根之前喜怒无常地变换。前一秒，Castiel Novak被抛在了脑后；后一秒，对没有锁上的门的忧虑延展为的对自己所有财产和存在感的自嘲飘向了又一次对Castiel所在之处的思索。  
如果他曾经也像Dean这样，在随意一条州际公路的一个加油站停下来，或许真的没有人能找到他。

5  
“你好。”  
他猛地醒来，含含糊糊地回答，正午阳光不真实的金色逼迫他把眼睛闭紧，但浸没眼睑的明亮红色仍然令他流下了眼泪。  
“Winchester事务所？我要找Dean Winchester。”  
哦，一个衣装革履，善于把语调和用词把握出他想要的效果的人。也是一个疲惫的人。Dean想。  
“是我。”  
对方顿了数秒，而他也在这数秒中逐渐清醒，开始感知到昏沉的头和除了刺痛感之外仿佛脱离了躯干的手指。  
“我想请问你能不能接一个案子。我的弟弟失踪了——”  
“他已经失踪了十年。”

6  
他在斯普林菲尔德城区看见的第一个书报亭里购买了一张地图，换了硬币在公共电话亭给蓝鸟公寓的房东打了电话。蓝鸟，可能就是北美森林里的那些山蓝鸲，但听起来让人想起神秘而遥远的地方。Tates太太有一点耳背，但她听清Dean对着话筒吼出的Michael这个名字后就热情地同意了带他去看Castiel的房间，即使他真的摸索到那儿的时候已经天黑了。  
蓝鸟公寓在城区边缘的一条公路尽头，在城市森林公园的树林旁边。Tates太太站在这幢约六层楼高的灰色楼房下，一个劲地朝他挥手，路灯、大门和房间窗户里的黄光倒映在湿漉漉的地面上，勾出了她微驼背的轮廓。  
“Winchester先生，哦，我一直盼着能看见一名侦探，像福尔摩斯那样的，你知道，不是那些拿着塑料袋鼻子乱嗅的警探。”  
像所有听力下降又热衷闲聊的老人那样，她的嗓门令人印象深刻。她拽过Dean的胳膊，询问他是否已经用过晚餐，在他反应过来之前就把他带进了她房间里的沙发上，给他端来了松饼。  
“这么说，Michael总算明白靠警察是找不到Castiel的。”她往他手里硬塞了一杯茶，他往后靠了一公分避免嗅到她毛绒绒的绿色毛衣里潮湿的味道，为了不让那热切的眼神失望而勉强啜了一口红色马克杯里黑糊糊的液体。太浓了，但开了一天的车后有些热的东西下肚也不错，尽管它让他的舌头像是黏到了上颚。  
他环顾房间，这里原本就不大，老人家多年居住在此攒下的物品更加让这个空间显得拥挤。墙上挂着一个黑发小女孩抱着泰迪熊的照片，Dean觉得它更像是用以遮挡剥脱的淡黄色墙纸的广告图片，而不是跟她本人有什么关系，尤其是房间里没有别的相框。一台小电视挤在几个堆满了药膏盒、毛衣杂志和便签条的矮脚柜中间。有什么动物从其中一个矮脚柜后窜了出来，消失在走廊，Dean相信那是一只姜黄色的猫。  
“这么说，你相信Castiel还活着。”  
“那孩子只是受够了他父亲和他哥哥了。”Tates太太在小桌对面拖来了一张小藤椅，有点费劲地（膝盖颤抖，腰背僵直）地坐了下来。Dean连忙站起来把沙发让给她，但她摆摆手拒绝了。”他想找个地方躲躲，我不怪他。”  
“找个地方躲躲？”Dean追问，轻轻把马克杯的手柄抓牢了些。  
“Michael没有跟你说过？Castiel毕业之后很快又辞职了，是因为他不想走他们给他安排的路。就是从这里开始的——Michael跟他吵了一架。蓝眼睛就是那时候跑掉的，什么地方都去了。  
“刚开始他还会给我寄明信片，叫我替他退租，把他的东西扔了——当然我没有这么做。我喜欢那孩子。聪明得很。我有退休金，不缺那点钱。  
“后来就没有明信片了。也可能是邮政系统——总是漏送我的报纸，因为到这儿街就到头了。过了没多久，Michael就打电话过来，说他失踪了。”  
说到这里她沉默了。Dean觉得她排演过这一番话，但并不觉得她是别有所图，而是一直等着将这些说出来。他耐心地等下去，决定不做笔记。她抹了一把脸，叹了一口气。  
“条子来了好几趟，Michael也来过，问我问题。他们的问题我也听不明白——Castiel不在这里很久了。我不明白有什么意义。”  
“你知道Castiel的朋友吗？”Dean温和地问。  
“一两个吧。Gabriel Shurley和有个叫Sammandriel的孩子。Castiel不擅长交朋友，但是能跟他走得近的关系都不差。我想我还有Gabriel的联系方式。”  
进展比他想象的要好一点儿。有了联系方式，就有了新的能打探消息的地方。”那就谢谢了。我听说你一直保留着Castiel的房间？”Dean问。  
“没错。Winchester先生，正是我想对你说的。”她说，布满褶皱的、没有戒指和首饰痕迹的手撑在矮桌上站了起来，Dean及时地起身扶了她一把。”我这儿有一本Castiel的笔记本。从威斯康星寄来的，06年底的时候。我知道他是不希望别人看到它，他知道我不会看。我希望这能帮上你的忙。”  
她从安放电视的小柜抽屉里拿出一本巴掌大的红色笔记本，递给了Dean。  
“如果你想看看他的房间的话，他住在403。先生，我真的希望他是还活着的。”

7  
他们传闻这里闹鬼，Dean将钥匙插进变形的锁孔里的时候想，咽下Tates太太的松饼。味道还不错，但门推开后呛进鼻腔的灰尘就不是了。他让门开着，借着走廊的灯光摸索着开关。不是因为有一个离开这里后一个失踪的人，一个可能死亡的人。是因为这个人的所有生活物品都原封不动，仿佛有幽灵每日造访，就像《蝴蝶梦》里Joan Fontaine走进的Rebecca的房间。  
灯打开的一瞬，他想象中的幽灵消失了，一个新的幽灵，名为过往生活的幽灵显形在此。  
对于任何一个对房间曾经主人抱有一丝感情的人来说，这景象——微皱的床铺和蒙灰的书架——是会令人伤心的。对于Dean不是，他仅仅是有短暂的恍惚怀疑起自己是否闯进了另一位现租客的房间。他走向靠墙的木桌，打开台灯，鞋底在砖缝堆积的尘垢上打滑。Castiel走之前把桌面收拾干净了，除了木质笔筒和台灯什么都没有。他摸出纸巾抹去一小片的灰尘，把红色笔记本放到了上面。  
所有人都以为他死了，他思索。只是他们都不愿意承认而已。他把Tates 太太收到过的明信片从笔记本里抽了出来。一共四张，都是风景，盖尔斯堡的圣加仑美术馆（2005年1月7日），得梅因河（2005年6月2日），得梅因的布兰克公园动物园（2005年6月30日）和1970的邮政大罢工（2005年11月13日）。除了1月的那张写上了退租请求之外，背面都只有简单的问候和落款。这是他在离开斯普林菲尔德后走过的地方，但似乎除了提示他在2005年11月仍呼吸着之外没有任何意义。尽管如此，与前三张的景色气氛大相迳庭的大罢工数次吸引他拾起注视。  
（罢工游行是有什么含义？是不是他在暗示自己已经玩累了躲避恶猫的游戏？在这七十年代的人潮的某一条标语上，是不是有他想对看到这张明信片的人说的话？他知道Tates太太不会把他的行迹告诉Michael吗？还是他认为这并没有关系？）  
我觉得你可能能在他的笔记本或个人物品上能找到更多线索，Dean告诉自己。他避免回忆起Sam在斯坦福大学读法律时给自己寄的那张图书馆的明信片。”抱歉最近没有联系。”人们寄明信片究竟是为了什么？  
笔记本已经很旧了。尽管Dean并非有意，他的手指已经在柔软的皮面上留下了浅浅的指痕。仿佛每一次触摸，都有因数年间保养不当而脆弱不堪的纤维断裂。红色，他想，不像是适合他的颜色。所有人都说他是一个安静的人。可能是来自于别人的礼物，某个家人或是某个点头之交。前三分之一的页边也泛黄了。  
尽管笔记本可能是最重要的线索，Dean仍然决定不在这里翻开它。在Castiel的桌上，台灯下翻阅他的笔记本，意味着要弓腰站在这里，接受一个特定幽灵的检视。他一把将本子揣进了口袋，开始追踪幽灵的痕迹。

8  
一个小时之后，Dean坐进了他的Impala，带着笔记本、明信片和几张从Castiel抽屉里找到的老照片在离蓝鸟公寓足够远的路边停了下来。离开公寓之后，他能确定的只有Castiel对于文学和自然科学的喜爱和对自己的专业并不十分的热衷。  
再一个小时过后，他确定了红色笔记本不是一本日记。或者说不完全是。摘录、笔记和偶尔的生活记录——至于他们糅杂起来算是什么，Dean想不清楚。他是为了接触Castiel，但最终被迷惑而最终迷失。

9  
红色笔记本，第十二页。  
《不容辩驳之理的境况》。  
我不怀疑，神话驱策的马群  
在杀害他的骑士。

Part II

10  
第一个影像。  
背着包的Castiel。  
十月底的斯普林菲尔德夜间的平均气温是六到十三度。他穿着一件对于他来说稍大的长风衣，Michael的照片上他穿着的那一件。他站在蓝鸟公寓的门口，等他叫的出租车。Tates太太跟在他身后，担忧他走得如此之急的原因。她比现在要年轻，腿脚更敏捷，耳力也要好得多。  
“你哥哥知道吗？Gabriel呢？他们知不知道你要去哪？”  
“我不是小孩子了，Tates太太。”Castiel宽慰她。”我会告诉他们的。”他藏住了眼睛里的不确定，Tates太太没有读出来。  
“你连跟别人握个手都僵半天，不能怪我操心你。”她掂了掂风衣的厚度，有些焦躁。”我知道你不会给自己找什么麻烦——但如果你遇到麻烦了，你知道我会尽我所能帮你的对吧？”  
“谢谢你，Tates太太。”Castiel诚挚地说，低头向她微微一笑。她叹了一口气，看见出租车的黄色灯光在昏暗的道路上投影出长长的光柱。  
“我不知道你有没有带够衣服，但还是旅途愉快。”她说。”还有Castiel，早点回来。”

11  
Dean记得某一年John Winchester带上了他和Sam的公路旅行，他们去拜访John的老朋友Bobby。在回程的路上，Sam和John爆发了一场争吵，最终导致他和Sam被扔在了科罗拉多州一个汽车旅馆里。那一天晚上，Sam试图逃跑。  
Dean说听着Sammy，他曾经是个很好的人，他只是不愿意相信妈妈就这样死了。他也正在好起来，真正地在办一些案子。Dean也记得Sam用力挣脱他的怀抱，说John Winchester的眼里根本没有他们，只有幻影。但是Dean不一样，他那么聪明，那么会照顾人，他跟John不一样。他们应该一起逃，逃开那张大头钉和红色棉线交织起的铺天盖地的网。  
想想事实是怎样，Dean想。每天半打啤酒，没有进展的死案子，没有前景的人生。Sam去了斯坦福读了法律。他能理解Sam为什么会不再想跟他说话。  
笔记本里没有提及任何地名。要么是Castiel做得很聪明，但Dean觉得更可能的是，他就是鲜少会在笔记本里提及生活的人。对于了解一个人的性格来说，（加之对Dean这样“缺乏文化知识”——哦，这样嘲讽自己的感觉真奇特——的侦探来说），“区分沉默与话语”的诗歌和哲学著作的文摘并没有太对意义。  
他怀疑Castiel也是通过公路旅行甩掉自己的行踪的。丢掉手机，转移自己信用卡里的储蓄，一路搭便车到艾奥瓦，然后是威斯康星。古老而有效的方法。在追查完伊利诺伊的线索之前，他暂时不忧心追踪路线的事情。他仍然觉得这本笔记本意味着什么，尽管它呈现的微弱的情绪和若有若无的意义仿佛时常显现出矛盾，仿佛语句之间在彼此消解。但至少把它带上也并没有坏处。  
他再次简单地翻阅了一次Castiel的笔记本。他将目光又一次赞赏地在第二页的铅笔海鸥素描上停留了少许，在接下来的页面着重辨认偶尔记录的事件与名字。  
“Gabriel的苹果派配方”（看，又有一个人欣赏到了苹果派的价值）。  
“7月4日，橙子花纹的氢气球”（与诗歌类似的风韵）。  
“和Michael通了电话……”（后面都被钢笔划过去了，这一段他一定要在每周向Michael汇报时好好问问他）……  
……红色笔记本，第二十二页。蓝色马克笔，像是慌乱中随便抓来的一支笔，在黑暗里写下的。  
做正确的事情。  
隔了一行是：  
什么是正确的事情？

12  
Tates太太隔天就让公寓302的Ash把Gabriel和Sammandriel的联系方式发给了他。他在上楼的时候偶然碰见了在楼道抽烟的Ash，一个从麻省理工退学的电脑天才，一头染了色的杂乱长发，但不是个坏人。Sammandriel在伦敦上大学，Dean打算日后给他发个邮件，但是Gabriel的冰淇淋店就在斯普林菲尔德。  
这个地址不难找，就在斯普林菲尔德湖旁边，伊利诺伊大学的附近。Gabriel和Castiel都是这个大学毕业的。Dean把车停好的时候，一群学生正挤在Trickster甜品店的窗口。他礼貌地等他们先拿好自己的冰淇淋，向几个向他和他的Impala使眼神的女生眨了眨眼。他和Lisa，他唯一一个想要探索更深关系的女友分手以后，就再没有在甜品店吃过冰淇淋了。  
虽然是一间正儿八经的门店，但是它一目了然的厨房，蓝色柜台和店牌却隐约勾勒出流动餐车的轮廓。学生们散开之后，他走到柜台面前，棕色头发系着白围裙的店主探头跟他打了招呼。  
“早上好，先生，要什么口味的？”  
Dean思索了一会儿，在汽车旅馆难以下咽的煎饼和咖啡后来点儿甜点也确实合适。”香草的，谢谢。”  
“没——问题。”他轻快地说，手肘推了背后一直在忙碌的另一个人一把。那人看起来比店主要年长，发鬓灰白，但有着类似的活泼表情。他叫店主“Gab”——Dean可以确定他们就是Balthazar和Gabriel，但他还是耐心地等到他们接好自己的冰淇淋。  
“还有什么需要的吗，先生？”Gabriel问。”Bal大厨的泡芙再过两分钟就出炉了，可是最讨小女生欢心的。”  
“不用了。”Dean思考了一下，冰淇淋在这个季节应该不会太快融化。“Gabriel，对吗？事实是我有一些事情想问一下你。”  
“好啊。”Gabriel耸了耸肩，靠在柜台上，向正戴上隔热手套的Balthazar扬起了眉毛。”你不是条子吧？希望不是跟Balthazar昨天晚上带回家的那位女士有什么关系。”  
“嘿！”他背后的人不满地大叫出声。“说得好像你管得住自己一样。”  
“准确来说，我想向你打听一个人。”Dean及时地插进了嘴。“Castiel Novak。我听说你是他的朋友。”  
Gabriel插科打诨的笑容隐去了。”噢……没错。我是——曾经是他的朋友。他失踪有十年了。”  
“我不是警察。”Dean说，开始感觉到这样举着冰淇淋有点儿傻，于是舔了一口。味道确实很不错，扎扎实实的奶油味道。“Castiel的哥哥托我找他，我在这儿想找些线索。”  
“Michael？”Gabriel皱起眉头。“他现在才来说什么？”  
“这也是我好奇的问题，我会问他的。”  
Gabriel叹了一口气，些许的不确定在他的视线里浮动。“听着……你不是警察，但是我们该说的当年都跟警察说了。他给Tates太太——我猜你已经跟她谈过了吧——寄过明信片，但我们什么消息都没有听到过。他走的时候甚至没跟我们说再见。”  
“你们是同学吗？”  
“Castiel入学的时候我快毕业了。就在这甜品店里认识的——那时候还是个餐车呢。他常常来这儿跟我和Bal聊天。”  
Dean望向Balthazar，后者撇了撇嘴。尽管如此，他早已停下了手上的活专注地听着他们的对话。  
“有没有什么迹象提示他要走……有没有告诉过你什么地方？”  
“如果一定要算的话，他跟Michael吵了一架。”Gabriel说，心不在焉地把一个冰淇淋筒取下又叠上。”但是我们都没有想到……”  
“他话不多。”Balthazar说。“我们能看出他有些沮丧，但是他总能找到办法解决它们……他的决心很大。”  
“也就是说如果他决定藏起来，没有人能找到他。”Gabriel说，有些苦涩。他的眼神告诉Dean这是他花了很多时间才想明白的一件事情。  
冰淇淋流到了Dean的手指上，他从柜台上拿了一张纸巾。他们很熟悉Castiel，他能看得出来。任何一丝迹象他都不愿意放过。  
“或许你该去拉克罗斯看看，他就是从那儿消失的。”Gabriel的声音在“消失”的音节上微微颤抖。”我和Bal本来也要去的。”  
Dean没有追问他的欲言而止。

13  
第二个影像。  
Castiel把书和两枚硬币放在柜台上。Grabriel接过后挑了挑眉，接了一个香草冰淇淋递给他。  
“有什么成效吗，书虫？”  
Castiel皱了皱眉头。蓝眼睛里还是暖的，流露出困惑而非不快。他的手放松地搭在木柜台上，另一只手越过柜台去接过冰淇淋，手指轻柔但稳定地捏住垫纸。  
“我发现仅仅控制每样材料的量和温度并不能保证好的甜品。”  
Gabriel哈哈大笑起来，他笑起来很总难免让人感觉有些戏谑，但是能看得出来他对Castiel的喜欢，就像对着一个弟弟。他看着Castiel小口舔着冰淇淋的尖，一边从烤箱里拉出一批泡芙。  
“你不能光靠读书做出好甜品，所以我就和Bal才总叫你常过来看看。如果他今天在这，肯定得吹到你耳朵起茧。”  
“他今天有事？”Castiel问。  
“家里的事情。”Gabriel回答得漫不经心。”要不要来给我帮个忙？但别指望我付你薪水。”  
他打开侧门，让Castiel进来。书和书包都放在柜台下面，挨着一箱还没开封的奶油。书是阿多尼斯的诗集，Gabriel瞥了一眼，问他觉得这本书怎么样。  
“'孤独是一座花园/但其中只有一棵树。'“Castiel回答。”我喜欢他的意象，但意义似乎都有些过于直白了。”  
Gabriel看出了他有事情放在心上。或许是语气比平日平缓，或许是眼神比平日游离，他能看得出来。他问他是不是发生了什么事情。Castiel回答说并没有什么特殊的事情，耸了耸肩，动作有些僵硬，但平时也是这样。  
“只是和Michael打了个电话。”

14  
将简单的想法和一张地图贴在旅店房间的墙上后，Dean躺到了床上，忽略硬如木板的床垫里微小嘴钳啮咬的窸窣声响。  
他要再去和Gabriel聊几次天，他们和Castiel相识很久了，并且Gabriel几乎没有用过过去时。  
Gabriel和Tates太太都提到过Castiel出走之前刚刚和Michael争执过，但他们都不清楚内容，但似乎他们都在暗示这不是第一次了。这提醒了他在每周一次的回报中要好好问清楚Michael一些问题。他没有给他留电话，只留了写信的地址，Dean想，这不是毫无希望，就是恐惧面对。  
他注视着地图上圈住斯普林菲尔德的马克笔痕迹一会儿，闭上了眼睛，从外套的内口袋里摸出Castiel的笔记本。在他疲于思考的时候，阅读Castiel的字迹或许能帮助他完成这件事情（并且给出某些答案）。  
红色笔记本，第四页。  
问你自己，不要问我，  
死路，只存在于你的大脑。

15  
他梦见自己又站在了父亲的床边。理论上，他没来得及见John Winchester最后一面，陪在他身边的是Sammy。但他反复梦到这个场景，睡眠搭建了一个扭曲现实的虫洞，推他跌入过去，以鬼魂之身探访不属于他的记忆。  
他的父亲躺在床上，被绷带、纱布和管道包围，医生提到的颅底骨折解释了他淤肿的眼眶，Dean几乎认不出这张脸。Sam为了一杯咖啡离开病房，没错，总是这样。他木然地扫视床头卡片，床头柜上的一次吸痰管，心电监护仪上不稳定的线条，从床脚垂下的尿袋。  
他总是以为John会开口说话。睁开眼睛，或是就在他脑中。他会说，“照顾好Sammy”，就像他每次出门之前那样。但他没有。很快，血压开始下降。心电图的波峰消失了，在一条直线上下颤动。没有人呼叫急救，没有人进来，甚至没有任何人在这里。他不可思议地注视这一切，嘴唇颤抖，但话语崩塌在舌尖。当他奋力发出一点声音——任何声音的时候，梦就结束了。  
他醒来的时候已经是早上十点。他穿好衣服（John的旧夹克，是他最喜欢的一件，他从十七岁的时候就开始偷偷穿了），到街对面的连锁快餐店点了一份煎饼，边吃边仔细看从Castiel的房间里找到的那几张照片。他先前马马虎虎地扫视了一眼，但没有花太多心思解读。  
一张是一个十一二岁的孩子抱着一个小婴儿，那孩子带着拘谨的微笑站在院子里，白色大理石的天使雕像前。Dean猜测那是年少的Michael，因为照片的背面褪色的铅笔笔记写着“1975年6月”。第二张应该是在动物园拍的，一个鬈发的女孩倚在围栏上，仰起头与一头长颈鹿对视，背面只简单写了“Meg，1998”。第三张是一张合照，没有写日期，但应该是Castiel离开斯普林菲尔德前不久拍的。Castiel穿着格子衬衫和牛仔裤，对着镜头微微笑着，跟现在没差只是没刮胡子的Gabriel搭着他的肩膀，假装聪明地眯着眼睛。  
Dean在Castiel的笔记本中没有读到过Meg这个名字。他从读大学开始就住在蓝鸟公寓，Tates太太却没有对他的女性朋友提及一词，要么就是发生了什么事导致她不愿意提，要么是她忘了，要么是Meg只是Castiel生活中一个无关紧要的过路人。他给自己提了个醒。第三张照片上的Castiel看起来并不像是受什么心事困扰，他看起来比Michael那张旧照片里的他远更自在和高兴。Dean还想到：这三张Castiel留下的照片里，有他的哥哥和朋友，但是没有他的父亲。他是把他带走了，还是根本不曾留下？换句话说：这些照片，是他留存的记忆珍藏，还是他要抛在脑后的？  
他刚开到湖滨就看见了Gabriel。他的手插在工装裤的兜里，沿着湖边散步，漫不经心地看消磨白日的钓鱼人。Dean稍稍加速，直到和Gabriel平行。  
“早啊，Shurley先生。”  
Gabriel回望他。”早上好，Dean。”落在名字上的重音中浮有一丝调侃或挑衅。  
“需要我载你一程吗？”  
对方摆摆手。”那就没有散步的意义了。”  
“我想和你再谈谈Castiel的事情。再了解他一些。”  
“我该讲的都讲了，跟警察也讲过了。”  
“你知道我不是警察。我想问问你Castiel和他家人的关系。你知道，Michael Novak不一定能给我最好的答案。”  
Gabriel突然停下了脚步。看见Dean靠边停好车走了下来，手里拿着照片和笔记本。他抿起了嘴唇。  
“好吧。”他犹豫地说。

16  
“其实不是什么好隐瞒的事情，大家都知道。”Gabriel说。”只是Castiel不愿意谈而已。我们就也不问。也不说。”  
他在1993年认识了Castiel，后者入学的那一年。他即将毕业，对自己的专业毫无兴趣，租下了一辆房车做甜点。先是他自己，然后拉上了在法国学过厨的表亲Balthazar。Castiel下课骑自行车回Wind Tree Road的蓝鸟公寓，常常会在Triskster买一个香草冰淇淋。在几次三言两语的攀谈，对弗洛伊徳和斯金纳的调侃和一次涉及冻奶油的恶作剧后，他们开始熟识。

第三个影像。  
Castiel拿着一封信。他在路上走着，可能就是Dean现在坐着的这条路，一边读着白信纸。看见Gabriel的时候，他把信折了起来放进了书包里。  
“谁的情书吗？”  
Castiel没有笑。  
“是父亲的。”  
“他来担心你交到了女朋友没有吗？嗯，告诉他你还没有，不过心理学系的美女如云哟，而且你可是找到了个给你免费冰淇淋的好兄弟。”  
他没有注意到Castiel蹙起的眉头和低垂的眼睛。他垂在身侧的手微微收紧成拳头。当他开口唤他名字时他的声音听起来毫无波澜。  
“Gabriel。”压低的语调让Gabriel一下子收敛了笑容。不，他生气了，他想。我让他不高兴了。  
“拜托。”Castiel说。

第四个影像。  
同一条路。  
“我以为你不喜欢干这行。”Gabriel递给他从书包里掉出来的实习申请表。”你不是说你比较想去研究所吗？”  
一个Castiel班上的女生经过，要了一个冰淇淋，Balthazar给她接好了。她发现了Castiel，笑容灿烂地向他打了个招呼。他愣了一下，低下目光，礼貌地微笑了一下。Balthazar吹了个口哨。  
“我不讨厌咨询师的工作。”他回答，视线继续低垂着。”父亲希望我去。”  
Gabriel不知道该说什么。Castiel明显不想谈下去。他假装探头去看雨云离他们还有多远。在他身后，Castiel向Balthazar请教起一个关于烤箱温度控制的问题。他在中途停顿了一下。视线追踪向一只在道路上蹦跳的灰鹊。

“他不喜欢每天面对悲哭或偏执的人。”Gabriel叹息般地说。  
这份工作跟他的有些像，Dean想。悲哭的人，偏执的人，惶惶不安的人，满腔怒火的人。帮助别人。不是每一次，你都能从煎熬中顿悟出意义，那是小说里才会发生的事。  
“Tates太太说他很快就辞职了。”  
“也不是很快，”Gabriel回忆。”在他走之前的前半年。我不知道诊所里都是怎么操作的，不过我知道你想问什么——我没有听说过威胁或事故。至少……他没有说过。你想问这个吗？”  
这不是。但Dean仍然点了点头，至少他看上去不是在被他的患者追杀。  
“他辞职之后做什么？”  
Gabriel迟疑了一会儿。”他说他要写一篇论文。”  
或许只是这本笔记本。Dean想。

第五个影像。  
另一本笔记本，写满了案例的笔记本。送走了最后的一个人，坐在房间里。  
可能是第三十五次治疗后仍然坚固的隔阂。可能是前一次出现好转迹象的某个人再一次在地铁站崩溃。可能来的人只是需要一个人听他倾诉，然后回去过正常的生活，和病历与处方完全脱离干系。

“你知道Meg吗？”他把女孩的照片递给Gabriel看。他看着长颈鹿低垂的头，轻轻笑了出来。  
“他有很特别的幽默感。唔，这是Meg Masters。我知道你在想什么。他们在大三的时候在一起过一会儿，但是不是那一种。更像是神秘感和各种隐语的大比拼。”  
“他们还有联系吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
Dean深呼吸了一口气。他望着湖。九月的斯普林菲尔德，刚刚入秋，空气里弥漫着昨夜小雨后灰尘和泥士在阳光下晾干的味道，他好像在哪儿读到过这是微生物造成的。他可以看见在数百公里之外的庞蒂亚克，某一个干燥的夏季，Castiel坐在市立图书馆里，一本厚厚的书放在桌上，视线穿透玻璃、扭曲空气的热浪与身处2015年的他相接。阳光在把想象中的照片里父亲的影子融化。

第六个影像。  
什么事都没有发生，没有发生过，也似乎将不被发生。他的笔从手里掉了出来。钢笔的笔头折了，蓝墨水流了一桌，匍匐，被吞食的空气冒出数个小气泡。破了一个。  
然后他决定出去走一趟。

17  
红色笔记本，第二十三页。  
那只鸟让我想起了父亲撞到的那只鸽子。  
Castiel在笔记本里唯一一次提到父亲。

第六个影像。  
跪在沥青路上的Castiel，还是个孩子。手里捧着一只鸽子。他从来没有看见过那么多血，打湿了白羽毛，在马路上凝结成一小滩一小滩的暗红色，如泼洒的颜料。他的父亲按了喇叭。  
“上来，Castiel，把它丢掉。”  
它快死了，但还没有。战栗。眼睛在迅速地浑浊，足爪以不自然角度垂着，微微抽动。凌乱的羽毛失去了功能，肩羽，初级飞羽，次级飞羽。Castiel低着头。”我们撞到了它。我们应该带它找兽医。”  
“上来Castiel。”他的父亲重复。”我们该走了。你要学会做更重要的事情。”  
但这不对，Castiel想。

18  
他在网上找到了Michael的电话，这比他想象中的要简单多了。“Michael Novak， 律师，纽约”，就这样。一开始他没有接。在两罐啤酒下肚之后，旅馆房间的电话响了。Michael知道是他，对他找到了自己的电话有几分惊讶，但不多。可以猜想，他在斯普林菲尔德没有太多认识的人。而在夜晚的这个钟点，多半不会是好消息。  
“好，很好。”他打断了对方礼貌的问候。”我还在调查，没错，我还在斯普林菲尔德，收集资料。”  
“我很抱歉。”Michael对他的烦躁不明所以，仍然维持着冷漠的礼貌。这种淡漠的好奇让Dean想起了某个特定的人，既熟悉又令他恼怒。  
我知道你很忙，你是律师，我知道你很忙。我弟弟也是律师。是的，总是很忙，同胞兄弟早就被抛弃在了另一条轨道。  
“我有事情需要问你。”Dean深呼吸。”如果你希望我能尽快找到他，我需要知道他和你还有你们父亲之间的关系。”  
“为什么？”Michael沉稳地问，质疑更像是出自一种习惯。他不慌张，Dean想。他知道我会问到这个的。  
“因为我一般倾向于认为如果有人想要请求私家侦探找到他的失踪家属，他会主动地提供能够帮助调查的任何线索，并且会比面对警方给坦白。”  
Michael沉默了半晌，而Dean继续推进。“我问到的能够提供线索的人，都告诉我Castiel在离开的不久之前跟你吵过架。”  
“所以我对他可能去哪儿更无头绪。”  
Dean听得出来Michael并不是彻头彻尾地不愿道出事实，他知道这是必须的，仅仅是在拖延时间。拖延的原因有很多种，最常见的无非是愧疚或是恐惧勾出的心痛——如果这并不是一起恶性事件的话。  
“你认为，其实已经没有办法找到他了。”Dean揣摩着Michael的思路。他的欲言而止以及提供过的几乎空白的帮助都在尖叫出这个事实。  
“难道你不觉得吗？”Michael回应，语气兼具苦涩和尖刻。  
“既然我们都知道这个事实，为什么你到现在才来找他？”  
沉默。安静地听得到蒙到话筒上的呼气。Dean把红色笔记本打开，又关上，模模糊糊地看见了某段新闻稿的摘录和底下画的一株尖果冬葵子，他隐约记得Castiel标注过：临摹自弗雷德·波里多尔·诺德，1778年。他等待着这个可能至关重要的答案。  
“……我确实是早就该告诉你的。但是你可能会把它拿去验指纹，追踪来源，而我……我可能有点害怕见到它，也害怕见不到它。”最后Michael开了口，声音不知为何有些遥远和模糊。”去年，我收到了一张明信片。邮戳是威斯康星的拉克罗斯。我不认识那里任何的人。我不认识那里的任何人。我和拉克罗斯的唯一联系，就是Castiel是在那里失踪的。虽然我知道，这也可能什么都不是。但他是我现在唯一的家人了。”  
不是太困难的，Michael继续叙述了下去，在他的头脑中这个故事应该已经形成很久了，字句顺利地找到了彼此。他所说的，和Gabriel讲述的以及Dean猜测的没有太大的差别。没落的大家族，一屋子蒙尘的藏品，退休的教师兼博物学家，对于玻璃陨石和中世纪书籍有独特的兴趣和敏锐的眼光，但是比起儿子们继承家业，更希望他们成为律师或医生。这个家庭需要稳定，尤其是失去了母亲之后。  
Castiel很听话，很长一段时间里很听话。他基本上是Michael照顾大的，但是Michael对他不像是能共享奇思妙想和有趣故事的兄长，只是一个稍微没有那么严厉的，偶尔会陪他琢磨一张填字游戏或者生疏地弹一弹母亲旧钢琴的父亲。他规规矩矩地上他的课程，课余时间待在图书馆，在规定的钟点回家。  
但是Castiel一直有些不一样。刚开始，无论是他还是Novak先生都不能准确说出是哪里不一样。他阅读大量被他们认为是旁学的书籍，在半夜爬上阁楼看星星，用纯净水和冰块做实验，从家里偷出鱼和肉来喂街区的流浪猫。Michael不得不承认，他的小弟弟确实更像他们已故的母亲，不止本性的温和，还有那种暗藏在他的温顺下的固执。  
Castiel的固执不是他们三言两语能够融去的，对于一个孩子，他想得太多，会一声不吭地担下责罚，但只愿意做他觉得正确的事情。Michael记得有一次，因为父亲拒绝他将零食分给无家可归的一对母子，他在晚饭之后偷溜出门给他们买了面包。Michael偶然发现了，但他什么也没有说，Castiel也假装这没有发生过。  
但是生活不是永远只有这些能够不动声色反叛的小事。Castiel仍然要接受父亲为他选择的学校和专业。就在斯普林菲尔德，能够定期回家，人脉也更广；心理学，尽管对这个行业的舆论仍然褒贬不一，但在Novak先生看来，这对于他“难办”的儿子来说是个合适的选择。Castiel接受了。他知道自己没有足够的力量反抗。  
Castiel一贯不是个擅长谈天的人。他写回家的信也总是很简短，除了问候和简单的汇报之外没有其他。Novak先生向学校问过了，也没有逾矩的行为。除了他最为要好的，对未来没有任何合理打算而是在学校旁边卖起冰淇淋的朋友之外，也没有什么不恰当的征兆。他好像对生活开始满意，或者说是开始放弃了无谓的，不知出路的挣扎。他仍然对文学、天文和自然科学抱怀兴趣，但他们已经不再干涉他。毕业之后，他按照Novak先生的安排在他实习的诊所留了下来，那时候退休教师已经开始出现心功能不全的症状，反复往返于医院。Castiel的工作进展不坏，他擅长接手受到焦虑困扰的患者，但是久久没有作出研究报告或是学术论文的打算。  
2001年，Novak先生去世了，遗产由Michael和Castiel全数平分。他把藏品留给了Michael处理，但最后他们达成共识，决定暂时把大宅和藏品一起留了下来。这个时候Michael已经把纽约当做了新的归属。  
“我们四年没有见面。”  
“2005年的一个晚上，他打电话给我。说他不想继续了。他说，他的一个病人自杀了，他觉得是他的错。他听起来……有些迷茫。不是慌张。是迷茫。但又好像已经下了什么决定。  
“我当然赞成他休息一会。但是离开——他能做什么？我当然不会看着他把好几年的一份工作扔掉，一头扎到这个比醉鬼更不讲道理的世界里。我告诉他，我在哪里读到过，这是一个阶段，是会发生的事情。  
“他告诉我，他已经待不下去了。然后挂了电话。我也有些介意这件事情，但觉得该跟他留点空间，一段时间之后才重新打电话到公寓。但Tates太太告诉我，他已经辞职离开了。  
“我突然意识到，他不会希望我再找到他的。事实上，我也没有找到。他失踪了。”  
Michael停了下来，沉重地呼吸，隔着听筒像落水的人。他比他原本预想地要更懊悔和担忧。Dean机械地回答他，表示他听到了，也明白了。他低头盯着笔记本的封皮，上面盖满了自己的指印。没错，他对自己说，我好像早就知道了会是这样。就好像听一个早已读过的故事——甚至说自己生活过的故事。每一个情节都是，甚至感觉也是。  
“我来问你一个问题吧，”Michael说。Dean能听到走动的声音，转轴和磁贴轻微的“噗”的一声，以及易拉罐扯开之后气流冲击薄片金属的声音。在这个故事之后，他们确实都应得一点酒精。Dean拿起自己的那一罐已经没有任何气泡的啤酒，啜了一口。“你为什么要接下这个案子？”  
“如果不接下它，我也无事可做。”他回答。

19  
在拉克罗斯的第二晚，他第一次梦见了Castiel。他时常想到他，并且想象他，但是失踪的幽灵从未潜入他的梦境。他梦见了空白的墙和年轻时代的Castiel，他在得梅因河的一艘船上往下望。但他在醒来后不再记得这个梦。  
得知他到了拉克罗斯，Benny建议他去哪儿野炊，比如鹅岛，可以放松一下。他没有去，倒是去了Grandad Bluff，Michael收到的明信片的那个地方。   
Castiel来过这里吗？这是说，他不久之前可能还在这里？  
如此之近的线索让他的希望燃得更高了一些。  
眺望台上俯瞰到的拉克罗斯黄绿参半，点点灰色点缀着密西西比河河湾的河岸。他可以想象在夏天望见的湛蓝河湾和郁郁葱葱的山丘，就像明信片上的那样。但在现在，今晨积雪上稀疏的足印也让他感到平静。他告诉过Michael，不接下这个案子他也无事可做，他需要案件排遣他的无聊，转移和弟弟疏离的记忆。他知道他的继续或许有别的原因。他知道他和Castiel一样想要逃离自己的生活和别人的评判，但Castiel做到了，而他仍停留在原处。他可以猜到，他也不会真的迈出这一步，但让这样的想法留在自己的头脑里，也不是一件坏事。  
和Michael和Castiel不一样，他和Sam之间没有什么长久未解的冲突矛盾，尽管Sam也不止一次提到他应该对自己的工作更上心，甚至搬出父亲那一套“帮助别人”的理论。毕竟不管怎么样，私家侦探还是比汽车修理工要好的，不是吗？  
他不是第一次意识到他和Sam看待世界方式的不同，但是支撑在不同之间的亲密正随着电话线距离的拉长而逐渐淡薄。Sam想要的是受人尊重的生活，他也得到了，而Dean想要的只是安稳的，没有太多负担的日子。  
正似身处一个他从未到达的城市的现在，他触及到了些许这种安稳。他晚睡晚起，从Grandad Bluff附近的旅店开始，和看门人聊天，询问他们是否记得在这里住过的一个人，十年之前或是最近，这本红色笔记本的主人。Castiel在拉克罗斯的最后行踪，正是在主大街的一个治安监控摄像头中走过。  
他并不是不知道这样的寻找费时并且毫无目的，但他也没有更好的资源或线索。他把沿街漫步，随意地走进任何一个能够遮挡的屋檐下躲雪看做一个短暂的假期。在这期间，他和在伦敦大学学院的Sammandriel通过一次话。他在Castiel离开前的一个月里都没有见过他，也没有听说他的任何消息。但是Sammandriel说，如果不是Castiel的鼓励他不会逃离他严苛的父母来到伦敦。  
他还找到了Meg Masters的电话，事实是她也仍在斯普林菲尔德。他们确实是陪伴对方一小段的时间，她对于Castiel的事很遗憾，但没有有用的消息，因为他也没有再联系过他，在他失踪的更早之前Castiel就决定从她的生活里消失了。她只告诉他Castiel看待事情的方式和他们不一样，她曾经管他叫小独角兽。他承诺如果有了新的消息会联络她。  
在一天下午，他试图在Castiel可能会是常客的博物馆碰碰运气的时候，他偶遇了一个丢失了儿子的老人。如果不是他知道那个走失的儿子还很年幼，曾经触动了整个威斯康星州的安珀警报，他会荒诞地想这跟Castiel或许是有什么关系。当然，Castiel的父亲早就过世了，他知道。只是老人的描述和Castiel有意外的相似之处，出生在十二月，蓝色眼睛，喜欢BBC的自然节目，每个周末都待在博物馆或图书馆。巧合令他在轻拍老人手臂的同时，心头蒙上一丝阴影。  
他从偶然性的些微惊讶中明白过来后，意识到这阴影也并非毫无缘由：安稳很快就退却了。因为在此之后，什么都没有了。在Michael的两个电话后，他不得不开始正视他的责任。没有别的人记得Castiel，离公寓最近的便利店早就换了门面主人，邮局不更可能有，每天成百上千的明信片和信件从这里飞出。他猜测Castiel在这逗留的时候给当地的报纸写过稿子，因为一位退休的编辑提到了差不多就是十年前一个年轻人，但他没有见过他几面，不知道他写过些什么，更不知道他的名字。几乎和没有希望是一样的。  
他越是逼迫自己寻找意义，越是发觉他仅仅开始想逃离这座城市。圣诞节已经过去，这个节日在一整个星期里都用人潮、彩灯和儿童的尖叫将他理性的神经扯断。Sam没有打电话给他。拉克罗斯的天空和堪萨斯的不一样。陌生的道路让他觉得身处迷宫，他逐渐丧失了探索新的路线的热情，陌生的方言让他觉得刺耳。Castiel在这里几乎没有留下过任何痕迹，就像他不曾存在。无论是不是一个从生活中成功挣脱的人，Castiel在这里消失，Dean觉得自己将要在这里消失。不是挣脱，而是被它消化。他不是没有遭遇过瓶颈，但是这一次他知道自己太多地将自我拱手扔进了这深渊。他告诉自己要知难而退。  
他决定放弃。  
电话公司的登记名单追溯无果两天之后，他回到了斯普林菲尔德。离开拉克罗斯的那晚，他给Michael打了个电话。他沉默了很久。

21  
如果他继续，Michael表示他不介意继续每个月付他的薪水。Dean回绝了，他会在回去之后将Castiel的笔记本寄回给他。在回堪萨斯之前，他在庞蒂亚克停留了下来，尽管Castiel在离开之后再也没有回到这个城市。  
他或许确实在追逐幻影，从陌生人的生活经历追寻慰藉。他总是把Castiel想象为正直的、追随正确的，他是那颗诞生于世界沙盒中的彗星，可能会改变未来，或者毁灭自己。但这个形象只不过是幻象，他为了逃离现实炼狱，令他理想化的分子不至于瓦解的借口。  
他不否认他似乎是建立起了一个想象朋友，一个支撑他做正确的事的动力源泉。这曾经是他的父亲，还有《星球大战》里的Han Solo。但是他的问题在于，回去当汽车修理工或许能让他过得足够快乐，扬帆起航或许能圆他毕生梦想，但他都需要面对抛弃父亲“至少能帮助别人”愿望的愧疚感。  
Castiel也救不了他。即使找到了他，他也可能被现实逼成了疯子，罪犯或者早已和他一样臣服。  
即使如此，告别一个想象朋友也不是一件容易的事情。地图上IL-116号公路另一端的黑点不断吸引他的目光。就一晚，他告诉自己。如果Castiel活着，并且有麻烦，他毕竟将负上一部分责任，这就当是个了断和致歉。（尽管这样说，他发现自己越来越习惯于将Castiel看作一个死人。）就一晚，然后他就回家。  
Benny最初给他的资料里有Novak家的地址。他随着地图和路人的指引找到了白色的大宅。那位打着白色小花太阳伞的女士说的没错，它已经被遗弃很久了，从外墙斑驳脱落的漆块和被顽童抛石头击碎的、染锈蒙灰的窗户就能看得出来。屋前的草地杂草疯长，仿佛房屋在时间和暖气流中流失的生气是被它们夺取去的。他转了一圈，琢磨着哪个是Castiel的房间，但他无从判断，也没有珍藏宝石在哪扇破败门窗后的黑暗里绽放幽光。  
在调查这桩案子的两个半月时间里，他一次都没有想过要来这里看看。他人生最初的时光，或许与他所成为的人密不可分，但渡过这段时间的大宅在Dean的认知中，仿佛是脱出的一节车厢。即使他正站在这儿，从野草到栅栏到门铃到屋前的天使石雕地搜寻八十年代的生活痕迹。  
他想过到墓园拜访Novak先生和太太，但毫无预兆地迷了路，然后被卷入了大堵车，他感觉就连报导下班高峰路况繁忙的电台广播仿佛都在仿佛在谴责他离开的意愿。一逃离此起彼伏的喇叭鸣响和失去控制的人群，Impala的引擎最终获悉尽情呼啸，他停在了一家酒吧门前。他仰头看着闪烁霓虹灯光的招牌“香荚兰”，惊讶地想起了今早刚进庞蒂亚克时听到的电台节目：这是这个街区最好的酒吧。此时夜幕刚刚降临。  
圣诞节已经过了，但缠绕吧台的彩灯还没有撤下，几位酒保和老板都在兴高彩烈地用灰扑扑的玻璃杯和盖着厚厚泡沫的苦啤酒招呼晚餐时间为数不名的客人。Dean要了一品脱，注意到杯垫上的灰黑边缘。声誉和环境往往不能两全。  
Fred Jones给了他和Sammy的第一听啤酒，他心不在焉地想起来。那是他十四岁的时候，他们在Bobby家，坐在报废的越野车背后，球鞋灌满黄沙。和啤酒一样黄。  
一个年轻的女孩为他续了酒，她刚刚在一位客人的手提电脑上敲敲打打，似乎解决了困扰他的问题，她看着他讶异的眼神笑得灿烂，拎着瓶子晃到了Dean的桌面。  
“今晚天气真不错。”她随口说，把掉到眼前的红发撩到耳后。”别这么愁眉苦脸的。”  
Dean耸了耸肩。”为什么这样想？”  
“酒保识人的能力总被人低估。”  
她的认真倒勾起了他闲聊的兴致，毕竟离他上一次和另一个活人不带负担地聊天已经有好一段时间了。他迅速地打量了她印着Orlando Bloom头像的黑T恤，决定还她一击。  
“客人的能力也会被低估。”他说，”我猜你刚毕业不久，只是来当酒保玩儿的。”  
女孩挑起眉毛。”噢，我可以保证你我不是瞎玩儿。续满吗？”  
她又一次替他续满了酒，眨了眨眼就离开了。陆陆续续的几个披着大衣步伐迟缓的人径直走到了角落坐下，要了他们惯常的良药。无事可做又抑制不住好奇，她绕回他的桌旁。  
“哇哦，你不是想把我灌醉吧。”他开玩笑地说。  
“那对我来说有什么好处？”她嗤之以鼻。”我不会问你你是怎么看出来我刚毕业的。我猜的出来。”  
“喔。”  
“别告诉我你是个警察。”她压低声音神秘兮兮的问。”他们说昨天三个街区之外有个案子。”  
Dean差点呛了一口酒。从她嘴角的微笑看来，她也只是半开玩笑。他想，他可能这辈子都不会来伊利诺伊了，管他呢。他至少要对某个人说一说。这个街区最好的酒吧——有什么比这是更好的兆头？  
“其实我是个私家侦探。嗯，不过——工作结束了。”  
红发女孩瞪大眼睛，上下打量他。险些碰到酒瓶之后，她半信半疑地俯下头。  
“当真？”  
“我叫Dean。”Dean说。”嗯，我有张名片。”  
“Charlie。”女孩说，检视他的名片，眼睛中燃起兴奋。”你跑来庞蒂亚克做什么？”  
“来找一个人。他在庞蒂亚克长大。”  
Charlie在他对面坐了下来，她似乎意识到了他倾诉的需求。老板瞥了他们一眼，没有干涉他的员工，或许因为Charlie确实不是长期员工，现在也不忙。Dean把尴尬和苦啤酒一起吞咽下去。  
“我很抱歉。”Charlie轻轻地说。”这一定很难。”  
“我没有证据说明他死了，我只是找不到他。”Dean说。”或许他不希望别人找到。”  
这句话他没有告诉过Michael。但他们都心知肚明。他们断断续续地聊了起来，期间Charlie起身更换了一条熄灭的彩灯。人开始多起来。Dean提到了笔记本和写在旅店墙上的诗。  
“从过去的东西中寻找一个人存在过的证据，这会让人感觉到认识他们。”Charlie说，有些伤心地微微一笑。Dean不打算问她想起了什么。  
“谢谢你。”Dean伸出手，“聊得很愉快。我明天就要走了——抱歉拖累了你整晚的工作。”  
Charlie轻轻地笑了出来。”听一个私家侦探讲故事感觉很奇妙。”  
他耸了耸肩。她握了他的手，比他的手要小一圈，但足够坚定。就在这个时候，他心底，仿佛是胸腔最深处不曾被收张的肺触及的地方，涌起一股湿漉漉的奇特感觉，仿佛他饮下的酒在这里温暖起来，然后一股脑地往上涌。他的全部思绪都用以困惑这感觉的来处，像检视一个膨胀的膀胱。他从口袋里拣出零钱，还有Castiel的照片，Michael给的那张，一起递给了Charlie。  
“他叫Castiel。”他说。  
这个动作似乎毫无理由，他感觉就像这两个半月中询问任何一个陌生人那样。没什么特别的。他等在Charlie摇摇头，说“我很遗憾”或者“祝你好运”，但是他的视线停留在Charlie的脸上，看到她张大了嘴巴，惊愕占据了她的双眼，然后她抬头看他。  
“怎么了，Charlie？”另一位酒保在柜台后问。三分之一的客人转头看着他们。好像有谁关掉了流行歌曲，可能是他们脑中的开关。  
“怎么了，Charlie？”Dean问。胸口的暖流消失了。  
“我不会认错的。”Charlie说，用力摇了摇头，视线又一次落到照片上，Castiel褪色的蓝眼睛落在她肩后。”这是Emmanuel。医院里的Emmanuel。”

Part III

我该对我的另一个身体说什么？  
——我把它遗留在了  
我出生的大宅的废墟里。  
——阿多尼斯

22  
Emmanuel Allen是在镇上的湖里被发现的，一位经过的路人把他从水里拖了出来，送进了医院。那不是一个太深的湖，但是Emmanuel的肺里已经有太多的水，即使那位有EMT执照的路人帮助他将它们咳了出来，他的心脏在耗尽血液中剩余的氧分后，仅仅能以一连串的期间收缩和纤维颤动保持跳动的形式。他的身上没有身份证明，他们从治好了他，因为他的闭口不言将他转给了别的医院——近似于精神病人康复和收留无家可归病人的一个地方。他定期付费，从一开始治疗加上抗抑郁药组合，到现在维持的床位费用。这是一个小镇，没有人在意他的信用卡上是谁的名字。  
Dean注视着手机屏幕上Emmanuel Allen的档案照片，他没有神情的蓝色眼睛直直的注视他。和那张照片里的忧虑不一样，他看起来被什么折磨过，又放弃了。Dean几乎不愿意相信这是Castiel，尽管每一个细节在合理范围的年岁变量里都是正确的。一张正确的细节堆砌出的不正确的脸孔。  
“噢，他现在可比那时候好多了。”读懂了Dean脸上的僵硬，Charlie用活泼的语气安慰他，用无形的语言和微笑毯子让他拾起向她回以一个小小的微笑。“我经常去和他聊天，他是我们这的大学者，可招女孩子喜欢了。不过当然我——咳。”Charlie急匆匆地收住了话，转移了话题。”我会跟那里的护士打个招呼，让你去见见他？你能找到要找的人真好。”  
他和Charlie在酒吧外告别，但又花了四十分钟才找到一个旅馆，因为他不断地错过它们的招牌，看起来不是没电了就是太不显眼了。最后他把车停进了一个公园，倒在后座上瞪着车顶，隐约感觉是胃里过多的液体咕咚一下冲击着胃壁，让他恶心。  
这是某种惩罚或考验吗，在这个时候发现他？他判断不出这是个好兆头，还是相反的。  
Emmanuel Allen。  
Castiel Novak。  
Castiel。  
他抱紧头阻止这个名字如同在屏幕上放大一样在他脑中反复呈现，伴随着字母形状的扭曲和无声的光。他想吐。红色笔记本压在他身下。他想起John递给他一支枪，电话无法接通的忙音（他在幼儿园的老师说那是标准的A调，因为穿梭过漫长的线路而磨损），死掉的白鸽，山顶的木屋外墙。  
他以一个情景驱逐另一个，直到因为疲倦而终于停止了思考。他觉得自己大半夜都是半睁着眼睛，直到第一道晨光与灰蓝色的薄雾一同氲入车窗。

23  
他们说Emmanuel在后院的蜂房那里，当然，他可以直接过去。他们似乎都知道他要来，但没有人拉着他咬着耳朵警告他Emmanuel的情况，也没有人流露出为难或好奇的表情。  
他不喜欢医院，从来都不。他穿过走廊，路过空病房，扶着门目光呆滞的人，和对着空气傻笑的人。一个十六七岁的孩子瘦弱得像只老鼠，在往自己的汤里掺自来水，没有人拦得住他。消毒剂和早餐混合的味道令他加快了步伐，最后一个护士替他推开了通向后院的门。  
他深吸一口气，等氧气有条不紊地传向大脑。没有任何准备的时间。他只望了一眼，就看见了Castiel。  
还是那件风衣，比照片上看到的要旧得多。（是谁告诉过他，他是穿着这件风衣走进湖里的？）他不瘦，不像他想象的那样恍恍惚惚。他在透过蜂房的木栅栏往里窥视着蜂群，稍稍驼着背，头发有些蓬乱。Charlie说，他是我们的学者。  
他一步步踩在干枯的草地上，蜂群的嗡嗡声也愈发靠近。他没有被发现。他一步步走近，踏在自己纷乱的思绪上，感到它们在沉淀，在伸出触须，在向前连接。  
“Emmanuel。”医生开口唤道。Dean吓了一跳；他不知道她在跟着他。想法变回一张断网，银色的鱼从网眼滑脱。Emmanuel回过头，蓝眼睛注视他。  
“你有一位客人。这位是Winchester先生。”

24  
他早上打开收音机时，本地电台在播放《我，堂吉诃德》的一首歌，下个月城里的剧院将会开始排演这部剧。他读过这本书，于是听到了最后一句，堂吉诃德向阿尔东莎唱起“To reach the unreachable star”，解释他的骑士之梦。他一直觉得塞万提斯对自己的疯病心知肚明，这也是向来作家们热衷探讨的话题之一。  
他吃下了三明治后，查房的医生踱进来和他聊了几句天气和隔壁房间Clay先生的情况。Alfred Clay已经六十七岁了，患了精神分裂症已经有四十余年。他总是固执地躺在凉地板上，对着墙壁上五岁时就被猩红热带走的姐姐说话。这个鬼魂存在的时间比他一辈子都长，他这么想过。  
有时候他也会想，他无法想象拖着一个脱轨的脑子活到那个年纪，那想法本身就令他感到过山车的一截座位在圆弧最高点摇摇欲坠。  
不记得从什么时候开始，他们都知道了他从前学的是心理学，会和他在不违背保密原则的前提下讨论病例。他知道，这是伪装过的谈话治疗，他们仍在努力地向他的过去伸出手，尽管他现在已经好那么多了。四年。还有一个月就满四年了。  
没有人能完全把过去推开。他没有这么尝试，只是和那些鬼魂和平谈判，慢慢地写下一些新的页面，像掀过一张被意外粘和——或是没有裁好——的笔记本纸。三年又十一个月，四年，他能给自己的只是这个脆弱的平衡，不至于重新被充满不确定性的泥沼吞没。人类能包纳一整个宇宙的大脑，同时也只能容得下有限的自我怀疑。  
他每天都会去看后院的蜂房，一年前医生决定将其中一个交给他照顾，他对筑巢、酿蜜、繁育后代这一系列所知不少。他停不下对蜂巢之形状规整的好奇，但同时深知分子层面的探究可能会一路去往他的大脑无法跟随的深度。他选择在此打住。  
每周五，医院的一个义工Charlie会带他去镇上的幼儿园给孩子们上一个半小时的自然课或文学课，他讲的永远只是银狐、阿德利企鹅、猎户座、罗尔德·达尔和《绒布兔子》，但永远都能够吸引住幼小而不安分的灵魂。他们不需要知道他住在哪里（尽管很难避免他们的好奇，并且他的任课无疑是经过了从校方到家长的重重审核，对此他无数次感激这个小镇的善良），他们知道的只是他去过森林。这份工作给他带来了微薄的薪水，至少他不需要再百分之百地靠着他父亲的遗产支付每天的床位费。  
他喜欢留在这里。和斯普林菲尔德一样有一个湖。对过去隐约的提醒，但不至于令他陷入遗忘的欺骗自己的梦。规律。安全。控制住了那些问题。他知道这当然不可能是一辈子，但他也不指望就在今天走出去，直到他在后院看到那个人。  
一月的天空冷冽，那个人一身西部牛仔似的着装，风尘仆仆，五官紧绷，就连右手食指上用于开启啤酒瓶盖的金属戒指都宣告着风暴。他在那里直勾勾地瞪着他，一个绿眼睛的，他不认识却浓缩了他的过往的鬼魂。蜂鸣和Hare医生打断了他即将脱口而出的名字，但他早就看到了：嘴巴圆张，舌根轻触上腭弓，然后走扁。  
那是一个“Ca”。

25  
他们被安排在示教室里。房间不大，讲台上堆着会议资料，柜子里福尔马林罐里泡着半边大脑。是Castiel提出的不希望医生在场，Dean打赌如果话由他说出口肯定没人会当回事。他的声音比他想像的要低沉多了，每一个音节都是稳的，你仿佛自然而然地就会相信他。  
他们沉默了四分钟。Castiel刚开始时以某种坦荡的姿态直视他，后来又游离开了视线去看窗外的鸟。Dean打量他的模样，心底浮起对照片若隐若现的记忆。他的发色比从前深了，仍是一双蓝眼睛，其余的有些东西消失了又或是被替换了。比入院病历上的空洞截然不同。这是一双他比镜中会看到的自己甚至更加清醒的眼睛。  
在他动摇之前，他顾念毕竟是自己突兀上门，首先开了口，犹豫地避开了称呼。  
“我是Dean Winchester，私家侦探。”这个词语说出来在舌尖上打滑，仿佛他是在以现今的年龄参与进了小学生的万圣节变装游戏。”很抱歉打扰你——Charlie带我来的，她说我该来见见你。我——找了你很久。差点放弃了，事实上。”  
他说的话不是他预期该说的，他感到在这个人面前语句缺乏了形状和意义，因为他没有运用足够的意志力黏合他支离破碎的想法。最后他把Michael收到的明信片递给了他，Grandad Bluff。  
Castiel接过了，翻过来，视线落在拉克罗斯的邮戳上。Dean隐约从他的眼睛里瞥见被压抑的伤痛开始发亮。  
“Michael还好吗？”他最后问。  
“听起来很忙。”Dean不知为何开始有些恼火。”或许你该打个电话给他。”  
他当然有权力恼火。他的精力，他的感情，他脑中那些通往光明的地图和想象，他甚至无从问起。而Castiel以淡漠面对它们。他又一次沉默了。  
“Castiel。”Dean呼唤他的名字。他以为对方会吓得跳起来，或者怒斥他表示抗拒，但他只是缓慢的抬起头，以一种甚至称得上迷茫的神色看着他，仿佛早就从思绪中走失了。这种神色让Dean也感到疲惫。  
“我知道，生活不易。你瞧，我有你的笔记本，你以前的信，我知道你过得不容易。但是Michael在等着你回家。”他尽可能地用柔和的语气说，但感觉自己仍然碰了壁。Castiel看着他，笑了，然后悲哀地摇了摇头。  
“我不能离开这里。”  
“他们说你已经好多了。”Dean说。  
“你不知道我多努力才换来了现在。”Castiel说。然后他把明信片递回给Dean，走出了房间。Dean没有追上去。

26  
Dean猜测到他不一定能一次成功。他坐在Impala里，决定暂时不告知Michael。但是从医院走出来之后，含糊不清的愤怒却突兀地被卸下了。他取出Castiel的红色笔记本，心想，他是真的。  
这个想法出现的本身就是一种宽慰。  
他第二天又去了医院。Castiel在走廊上避开了他。第三天，他压根就没有找到他。第四天是一个星期五，Charlie打电话告诉他，她下午要带Castiel去幼儿园上课，问他要不要一起去。  
他经过了镇上的湖，它没有名字，没有什么当地传说，就是“湖”，这个小镇的淡水水库。比斯普林菲尔德湖要小很多，已经结了冰。他瞥见了一眼对岸的小木屋，已经残破不全，摇摇欲坠的半隐在树木光秃秃的阴影之下，奇迹般地撑过了又一个年头。一叶白色的小游船被冻在了岸边。  
Charlie在幼儿园门口向他挥手，这次她的T恤上印有某种电子游戏。她告诉他Castiel——Emmanuel已经进去了，他需要备课。她问他们之间的谈话进行得怎么样了。  
“还需要慢慢来。”他简短的回答，Charlie用力拍了拍他的肩膀。说真的，他喜欢这个女孩子。他犹豫了一会儿，决定不在这里询问Castiel从前的事情。她未必知道多少。  
他们穿过淡绿色和明黄色为主色调的走廊，推开了一扇不明显的侧门，门上贴着的长颈鹿打着点滴，带着无精打采的谴责眼神看着他们，图片下的空白处写着“请记得洗手”。二十多个四五岁的孩子零零散散地坐在软垫子上，背对着他们，叽叽喳喳地说着话，天花板和墙壁上绘满了热带植物和鸟类，如同一穹眼花缭乱的星空。  
Castiel站在小讲台上，侧着头在听一名教师对他耳语的话。Dean一时有些恍惚，他穿着白色衬衫和黑色西裤，仍然和那些照片里一样，只是多加了一件灰色羊毛背心。这种不真实感导致他在Castiel发现他们的时候，他不由自主将目光挪向从窗外倾下的冬日阳光，怀疑着讲台在这一瞬间是不是会变回空空荡荡。Charlie咧着嘴向Castiel挥了挥手。他眨了眨眼：Castiel确实不见了。他走向了孩子们，在他们面前盘腿坐下。  
“你们今天想听什么？”他问，声音温和镇定。虽然只有浅浅的一丝微笑的痕迹，孩子们也熟络地炸起锅来回应他的询问。  
“岩羊！”一个扎了好几股辫子的小女孩说。  
“狮子！”一个男孩较劲般地大喊。  
“湖里的鸭子都到哪儿去了？”另一个声音挣扎着浮出水面。  
Dean开始能够微笑地感受这个情景，尽管他自认不喜爱吵闹的幼儿。他小时候上幼儿园的时候年纪已经比大多数同学大，断断续续转学几次后就直接开始上小学，这种喧闹对于他来说仍然是陌生的。他和Charlie也就地坐下，靠着暖气片旁热烘烘的墙，听见此起彼伏的“热带雨林”，“百慕大三角”和“小行星”。  
终于，Castiel作了个手势，让他们安静下来。他的身上似乎有一种从容的能量容许他能把握地球上最无法讲理的生物之一。  
“上周我们讲了草原，这个星期我们可以看看宇宙。”他缓慢地说。”你们知道宇宙是什么吗？”  
“一大团黏糊糊的紫色东西。”一个女孩说，她看起来在竭尽心思描述她想象中的东西。”黏糊糊的，所以才能黏住星星。”  
“我知道黑洞。”另一个孩子说。  
“星云。”  
“它们都是宇宙的特征之一。”Castiel说，用手比划出他们的小脑袋难以想象的无垠空间。”它是人类所知道的最大的食物，因为它无法衡量。多少尺子都无法度量它的大小。有人因此说，宇宙是一个球，没错，就像一颗巧克力球。里面飘着葡萄干。”  
他从第一个望远镜讲到旅行者号孤独的长征，讲到宇宙的味道是覆盆子和朗姆酒，这让星云就像空荡荡的大冰柜里搅拌过一圈又一圈的冰淇淋。孩子们吸着鼻子，靠在他身边，望向白日的天穹想象蓝色的猎户座β。  
“‘太空，很宽广。实在太宽广了。你根本没法相信它广袤无垠、漫无边际、令人张口结舌地宽广到了什么程度……简而言之，星际间的距离不适合人类的想象力。’”  
亚当·道格拉斯，Dean想。  
老师走进来拍了拍手，孩子们吵吵闹闹的爬了起来，跟着她走出了教室，和Castiel挥手道别。Dean可以看到他们眼中的某些痕迹，是Castiel种植下的。他感受着自己的呼吸，如梦初醒。  
“他讲得不错，对吧？”Charlie戳了戳他的胳膊。  
“是啊。”他回答，望着Castiel爬起来，拍了拍身上，向他们平静地点了点头，示意他先出去等他们。他没有看Dean。  
“他一直都不大一样。”  
“他是我们的小独角兽。”  
他想知道发生过什么事，但他不会逼迫。他只需要留下来，等着Castiel继续变好，然后带他回家。

27  
他每天都会看见Dean Winchester。他在走廊穿梭，瞥进每一扇门寻找他，甚至是带铁栅栏的那些。当终于看见他时，他会露出一个如释重负的微笑，向他快步走过来。然后他就会匆匆忙忙地转身离开。  
他可以很轻松地猜想到侦探的台词。”嘿，记得我吗，我没有恶意，只是想跟你谈谈。”如果他停下脚步，就会是“Michael真的很想念你。”  
他还没有准备好看见Michael，看见旧房子，站在原地让火车撞上自己。他仍然不确定他对世界的看法有多少是对的，对自己的看法有多少是对的。他还没准备好这个挑战。  
Dean Winchester带着这个阴影站在他面前，火车在他身后鸣响汽笛。在他的想象里，这是一辆蒸汽火车，古老而坚固，每个轮子重达千斤，外壳的漆烫得开裂。但他也能简单地推断出，这个人从斯普林菲尔德找他找到拉克罗斯再回来这里，他不会在这里放弃。从第一次看见Dean Winchester，他就从向他绿眼睛里的简单一瞥中读出，他不会轻易放弃。  
他没有想到Charlie会带Dean去听他给孩子们上课。他做到了抛开不快，没有从正门径直走出去，而是平静地假装没有任何听众存在，没有Dean，没有Charlie，甚至没有孩子们。只去想纪录片、杂志和厚厚的蒙尘的书。一个冬季夜晚，他把睡袋拖到了院子里，望见的银河和大熊星座。  
然后，在孩子们都走了之后，他看见Dean Winchester的目光。他没有回以注视，在想象中，他仍然孤身一人站在猫眼星云的中央。但他能感觉到Dean的视线落在他身上，又穿透了他，被引力拖拽游曳向冷凝气体聚合的涡旋。有一瞬间他以为他是将要落泪。  
他知道那种眼神：他也在看自己某种失去的生活。他想起Charlie告诉他的，他在香荚兰的郁郁寡欢，钱包里他的旧照片和车后座上他的旧笔记本。他或许会说：这不止是为了Michael。  
这个想法让他觉得有些可笑，但他在心里保留了这微小的期望。这会容许他最终下这个判断：Dean Winchester不是Michael，也不是任何他过往生活的幽灵，任何他将目睹消亡的事物。他或许跟他自己一样，寻常并且独一无二。  
如果他无法在医院里躲下去，或许他该冒个险了。

28  
Castiel在活动室。护士带他迳直穿过了一整条走廊，推开了木色的大门。门敞开的一瞬间，他感到自己毫无预兆地遁离了消毒水、MRI机器的磁场和白色药片无处不在的涩味，回到了小学手工室那样的一个温暖单纯的地方。整个活动室都是浅黄色、蓝色和木质的棕色，白色的圆角桌椅无规则地散布在房间中央。  
他一眼就看到了Castiel，他背对着门，塞着白色耳机。Dean深呼吸一口气，跨过地板上的报纸和拼图碎片，拉了一张椅子坐在他的对面。Castiel抬起头看他，把耳机取了下来连着MP3塞回了胸前的口袋。  
“你好，Dean。”他在Dean想出第一句开场白之间就开了口。Dean张开嘴巴愣住了，轻轻在桌子上拍了一下。  
“哇哦，你记得我的名字。”  
Castiel眨了眨眼睛，那一瞬间Dean后悔了以这种仿佛对幼儿和精神异常者说话的方式冒犯了他。他结结巴巴地补上劣拙的解释。  
“不，我是指，我以为你躲我是因为不记得我了。”  
Castiel沉默了一会。Dean把视线甩回地板上的报纸——“本地法官涉嫌伪证被捕”。“老人走失”。”本季暖气使用高峰提前”。“C.Adams与P.Philips本月底结为连理”。读起来像是离他们很远的事件。  
“请你原谅。”Castiel略为沙哑的声音在他的对面响起。“我现在还不想谈论某些事情。”  
“我能理解。”Dean笑了笑，试图让自己表现得更通情达理，不是对他人苦难一无所知，他想要尽可能地让他明白“你不是一个人”。“我听说过一些……”  
“那不是全部。”Castiel说。“人类最大的敌人总是自己。”  
他说得没错，Dean想。一位老人哼着小步舞曲的旋律从他们身后走过，她对着空气展露甜蜜的微笑，身着应当是她年轻时代的蓝色长裙。他想或许他该提起点愉悦的话题。  
“昨天的课你讲得很好。”他由衷地说。  
出乎他意料的，Castiel微笑了，唇角轻轻的弧度令他眼角的皮肤微微皱起，眼睛中泛起暖意。Dean不由自主地也回以了一个微笑。  
“谢谢你。”  
他们再次陷入短暂的沉默，这一次没有那么的令他难堪。在这之后，好像是某种警报解除了，他几乎是放松地看着Castiel在铺满桌面的拼图碎片中寻找自己想要的，几乎像是他们突然之间已经熟悉，只需要交换礼貌的问候用语就可以安静地坐在一起。  
“你昨天来的路上，看见湖了？”Castiel突然问，摆弄着一块拼图，几乎完全是蓝色的，没有太多的线索说明它应该在哪里。  
“对。冰化之后应该会是很漂亮的湖。”  
“你看见有一个小木屋吗？”  
Dean点了点头。  
“我有一次去过那儿。自从到镇上来，我不断看见那个木屋。没有人知道这是谁的财产，已经很多年了，或许是那个落难的人，逃家的人建的，也可能是某个家庭的钓鱼和度假小屋……  
“它太完美了，就像尼安德特人的原始诗歌一样，残缺、粗笨又完美。我不断地想象它发生过什么，里面是什么，从它的窗口望出来的湖和树林是怎么样的。”他拿起另一块没有显著差别的拼图，尝试它们是否能拼合在一起。“有一天，我终于找到了过去的路……门锁是坏的。它已经被遗弃很久了。但我还是没有进去。”  
他说到这儿就停下了，看起来并不像是欲言而止。两块拼图能够拼合，看起来几乎没有区别的深蓝色，点缀着点点金黄。是夜空吗？他把它们放到了一边。  
“然后呢？”Dean问。  
“我只是想跟你说说这些事情。”Castiel回答。

30  
接下来的一个月时间里，他每天早上去医院活动室，在Castiel察看蜂房回来之后。他们坐同一张桌子，看着Castiel的拼图乍成形的一个角。拼图在活动室里已经很长时间了，盒子早已丢失，没有人知道自己从这堆蓝色渐变色带的碎片中将要拼成的是什么。  
他对Castiel愿意和他聊天感到些许的惊讶。他们看起来是如此不同的人，他对诗歌、文学、猫科动物的种类和星云的形成一窍不通。他甚至允许Dean叫他“Castiel”。  
“你一定看过很多书。”他说了一句无关紧要的话。Castiel抬起头瞥他一眼。  
“我花了很多时间在图书馆里。”他几乎是漫不经心地说。”Michael曾经说我热爱自然科学的旁学远多于正经的学问。”  
“这不是什么随便的旁学。”Dean反驳，把一小堆蓝色的深度大致接近，有数条波浪般的黄色分隔的拼图推给Castiel供他辨别。”我小时候只会琢磨怎么让我的千年隼号模型飞起来，当然了，它只是个塑料的便宜货，根本没有能放进电池的地方。”  
Castiel看上去被逗乐了。”这也不是什么随便的旁学。”他严肃地复述了Dean的话，微微眯起眼睛。”机械学是很不可思议的一门学问。”  
他笑了起来，心里蔓延出一股暖意，甚至手肘无意间碰掉了一块拼图，Castiel把它又捡了起来，拼上。Dean想起自己找的第一份工作，也是直到接下John的事务所里的唯一一份工作。当他热情洋溢地打电话告诉Sam他找到了一家完美的修车厂的时候，Sam在电话那头欢呼了起来。那时候，Sam单纯因为他找到了工作而高兴。  
“我从前就在修车厂工作。引擎，液压缸，……他们都难以置信地令人着迷。”他突然觉得有些难为情。”有些儿傻，是吧？”  
Castiel没有应答，似乎是因为他自己也不清楚该给出怎样的答案。他放下手上的拼图望着他。或许他是想问为什么Dean会走到私家侦探这一步，也可能他不在乎。他莫名其妙地烦躁起来，活动室过于偏暖的色系和空气中充斥的喃喃絮语铺头盖向了他。在他想着如何离开的时候，Castiel递给了他一块巧克力。他没有解释。  
Dean叹了一口气，下了决心。  
“我不想干这份工作。我喜欢当个机械师，我弟弟有脑子，但我一直对车更感兴趣。但是这是我父亲的遗愿，他希望'帮助别人'——其实这很讽刺。我看到的只有人们相互之间的怀疑，对人性的怀疑，并帮助证实它们。但是即使是我弟弟也认为这份工作比机械师要更有意义，他觉得留下来，至少是对我自己负责。”  
Sam会说，你几乎一辈子都在照顾我，现在你该照顾好自己了。一个在很多人眼里都神秘、可靠、常常报酬不菲的工作——等你有了足够的储蓄了，再过想过的生活也不迟。  
在他因为准备考试或各种各样的原因而不耐烦的时候，他会更直截了当地说，每份体面的工作都有它的难处，Dean。即使他真的告诉了Sam，告诉他再等就来不及了，他已经在那个狭窄阴冷的办公室、在贴满照片和银行账单的玻璃墙上接近了一个节点，到时候，某一场他路经的车祸，某一天报纸上丢失儿童的寻人启事，就会让他对生活折服，就如同一个生物钟无法再适应日常生活的囚犯——Sam也只是会说，“别这么说Dean，你和他们不一样。”  
因为这正是他们的少年时光中Dean会对Sam说的话。  
Castiel仍然没有说话。直到他抬起头，他才发现Castiel的眼睛仍然停留在他身上，并且安然地穿过白炽灯的灯光对上了他的。他的安静和注视意外地让他感受到了胜于言语的安慰。  
“你想要一杯咖啡吗？”毫无预兆地，Castiel问，好像他的答案至关重要。Dean道了谢。  
在Castiel面前袒露感情仍然有细微的不自在感纠缠在他脑中，或许Castiel也听到这蚊虫的细鸣了，并且因此勾起了不愉快的记忆，但是他没有表现出来，Dean为此感激。他再次在Dean面前坐在，递给他一次性纸杯盛的速溶咖啡，温热透过厚纸细腻的纤维渗入他因出了汗而湿冷的指尖。蓝眼睛探索着他的表情。  
这咖啡不坏。

31  
或许一个人能觅得最纯粹的美好生活的方式，就是向无意义感之恐惧彻底屈服，放弃任何从此刻抽离并以时间另一段的角度审视自己的瞬间，他想。  
“人诞生以寻找意义，却偏偏被抛在了无意义的宇宙当中。”  
Dean离开之后，Castiel找到了自己的笔记本。当然了，不是Michael给他的那本，它还在Dean那儿。是他在威斯康星买的那一本，页面因浸了水而皱皱巴巴，字迹也被洇成一团团浅色的墨迹。在他们还给他之后，他一直把它收在抽屉最底下，几乎遗忘了它，至少是假装遗忘了它。  
他往窗外望去，冬日的夜幕早早降临，夜色沉沉，寥寥可数的星星在缓慢移动的云层后淡漠地闪烁。他关掉了房间的灯，只留下桌上的台灯。他隐约意识到自己是害怕被人看见。  
他打开笔记本。  
一些梦。  
渡鸦和绿色的绣眼在争夺一片牛皮。  
淹没厨房的柠檬水。  
无声的钢琴键盘。  
变成过山车的雨天的下坡路。  
争执。  
午夜的十字路口上将他撞飞的黑色灵车。  
一些细节。  
眼睛，眼角的皱褶。  
羊毛衫的领子。  
书架第二层最右边封面被前一本书挤得皱皱巴巴的诗集。  
谈话声，隔着门从很远的地方传来，每一个能听懂的词组合起意义不明的句子。  
根系长进墙壁的树。  
牛皮袋。  
黑胶唱片。  
现在，他也不明白这些是什么意思。

33  
他刚开始认为，在Dean的叙述里他想起的是他的父亲，Michael和他刚离开大学的日子，但并不是。父亲说着“我对你期望很高，Castiel”，声音严厉但模糊地消散在思维的涌流里。Michael失望的语气，只停留了一瞬，转瞬即逝的涟漪。他几乎强迫自己一般去回忆他在周日清晨骤然醒来后看到的新闻——一女子跳楼身亡。那是他的一个病人，她躺在车顶上，侧着脸，长发遮挡了她破碎的颅骨，好像只是在为一张富有现代感的照片做模特。也不是。尽管，那是他在坐在蓝鸟公寓自己房间的最后一夜反复想到的事情。我以为我能救下某个人。  
后来他才察觉，他想起的是那个在森林中央对自己头颅开了枪的人。前一天他转头对他说话的神情，他说，“我也不能再这么生活下去了。”  
他发现自己更不愿意去想象Dean的脸孔覆盖在那个人上。

34  
他们心照不宣地走进某一种约定俗成的规律。每天早上，Castiel会提前给他留好一杯咖啡，他会在咖啡冷却之前在他面前坐下。他们在活动室里漫无目的地谈论无关紧要的话题，完成那漫漫无期的拼图。（“你觉得这是什么？”Dean研究着深深浅浅的蓝色色块，没有任何思路。“梵高，《罗纳河上的星夜》。”Castiel回答。）下午Dean会在镇上闲逛，探索街道，每个星期五，他和Charlie会一起去听Castiel的课。那里的孩子们很快也熟悉了他，跟他吵吵嚷嚷地讨论《星球大战》。  
他满足于从交谈中一点一滴的碎片中去了解Castiel，这像是一种信息交换，与他们的常规路线一样是一种约定俗成。他不急，因为他知道Castiel明白了他来此处的真正目的并在尝试回应，而他在此同时也被允许在久未有的、真正安定的谈话中得到他始料未及、但会让他能够睡上一夜好觉的东西。  
Dean想起从蓝鸟公寓出来，坐在车里阅读Castiel的笔记本的那个夜晚。仿佛他当时在其中寻找的东西最终来到了他眼前。  
2016的年初是他可说是数十年以来最舒适的一个冬天。有时候半梦半醒地躺在床上的时候，他会想，几十年之后他会怀念Griff Field镇的冬天的。有暖气的房间，冻得冷冽的空气，道路两侧的大树交联成隧道。友善的人。  
Castiel仍然很少提到他的童年，或许埋葬它已经成为了潜意识的习惯。他有一次说，逃离自己是为了找到自己。他盯着桌面，仿佛某种终极问题的答案用隐形墨水写在了上面。越多的限制，反倒引发了越多的寻觅欲望，但他走得越远，反倒对自己是怎样的人越不明了。知道自己该是怎样的人会是一个足够好的生活目标，但没有了踏足的基础，他只会感到摇摇欲坠。  
当然这不是Castiel的话，只是他某一天陪着Castiel，侧眼瞥见窗外阳光反射下如同白色汪洋的雪地突然浮上心头的顿悟。他告诉Castiel，在他小时候，刚刚知道人类的科技尚不足建立星球根据地的时候，他对大海诞生了某种憧憬。他们离海永远都很远，但至今，他脑中仍会有稍纵即逝的景象闪烁：他乘船出海，被蓝色包围，相信自己能划向银河。或许这也是某种类似的寻觅欲望。  
就像詹姆斯·库克。Castiel若有所思地说。  
Dean说他不知道詹姆斯·库克是谁。好吧，他应该在历史教材上读过这个名字的，但现在他没有印象。他对自己和一个不知道的名字的相像感到不安。  
他们交换了一个微笑。  
某一天在他快离开的时候，天色转暗，大雪纷飞。所有人都劝告他不要出门。他从来没有在医院待过那么长的时间，对Castiel是否能适应过长时间的共处稍微担忧。他走到走廊上的一扇窗前，望着雪花逐渐覆盖车顶、信箱和树枝，就像看不见的手在往地球这个蛋糕上随性地挥洒糖霜。Castiel来到了他身边。他不知道这是偶然的路过还是特意的寻找——他没有问。  
“下得很大。”他说。  
“我想我得再在这儿待一会了。”Dean回答。  
“堪萨斯下雪吗？”  
“下，但很少这么大。”  
“Griff Field也很少。”  
突然之间，Castiel开始说起他记得的一个雪天。九岁，或者十岁。他们在拜访一位亲戚的家。是少有往来的一家，现在已经忘记了姓名。那一天晚上，他突发奇想，在午夜偷溜出屋，想在院子里看星星。但是夜空被阴云笼罩，他记得那种令人不适的灰紫色，很快雪花开始飘落。他很沮丧，但决定蜷在院门前看看他能不能等到雪停。但是雪愈发的大，他的视野被银白色笼罩。他的温度正在被融化于他皮肤上的雪花夺去，但他的目光却不知为何凝固于雪舞之中，目眩神迷，仿佛这白色世界正传达给他来自更高存在的启示。  
“……我不记得具体发生了什么事，只知道是来检查门窗的亲戚把我抱进屋的。我可能只是睡着了。但是我醒来之后仍然记得那种顿悟一样的感觉——某种决心，即使是面对着父亲酝酿风暴的脸。  
“我一般会为自己的莽撞道歉，并保证我不会再犯一次愚蠢的错误。但是我直接告诉了他——我只是想看看星星。  
“第二天，他几乎没有对我说话。我想，那也是他第一次觉察到我可能将成为的人，而这不是又一次责骂和惩罚能抹消的。  
“但是意义不在于我父亲认为我会是怎样的人。”他淡淡地扬起一个若有若无的微笑。”而是我第一次得到了我是怎样的人的觉悟。”  
多奇怪啊，Dean思忖。这正是他不久之前正在想的事情。

35  
这个星期五他讲的是达尔文和小猎犬号环游世界的航行。Charlie出了镇，孩子们走了之后，小课室只剩下他们俩。结束之后，Dean问他想不想出去走走。纯粹出自一时兴起。  
Castiel思考了一会儿，低头摩挲着他很少真的去看的讲义。然后他同意了，给医院打了个电话，请了晚上的假。  
“你知道镇上最好的汉堡在哪儿吗？”Dean在驾驶座上侧头问他，大大的笑容没有任何藏住“我敢打赌你不知道”的得意。Castiel暂停他的东张西望，想了一会儿。  
“我不知道。”他坦诚地说。”而且我也不会跟你打赌。”  
Dean笑了起来。他也说不清楚他在高兴些什么，可能是因为Castiel的一本正经，也可能是因为拂上脸颊的寒风和下午的阳光。唔，也可能是因为他的副驾驶座上很久已经没有坐过人类。  
“在Pan's，”他回答。”就在几个街区外。啤酒一般，但汉堡和热狗都好极了。”他想说“这才是真正的美食，美国人生活的意义精髓”——但突然想起了Sam。他的笑容褪去了几分，决定收回这句话。Castiel仍然在好奇地打量Impala里的任何设备，包括Dean在充分准备的条件下不会选择让他看到的抛弃在副驾驶座下的空薯片袋和破鞋子。他也看见了躺在后座上的红色笔记本——他的视线停顿了一秒，下颌的线条难以察觉地收紧了一瞬，然后恢复正常。  
Dean希望这不是某种不好的兆头。  
“你喝酒吗？”他把钥匙转到“START”，满意地听到熟悉的引擎呼啸如待捕的大猫，她永远都做好了准备。  
“一点点。”Castiel的手指拂过盒式录音带的入口，摁进了一盒齐柏林飞船。突然响起的鼓点和电吉他让正擦拭后视镜的Dean吓了一跳，而Castiel仅仅是皱了皱眉头，仿佛有些困惑。  
“哇哦，这音量也太大了。”他急匆匆地拨动旋钮，决定只要Castiel不问，他就暂时不解释自己的音乐品味。这个想法本身就让他有些近似兜着破外套上学的尴尬。  
“嘿，你不是对我的车有什么想法吧。”他半开玩笑的问，稍稍踩下油门。三个街区，两个红绿灯，一个交叉路口。薄薄的泛黑的雪地上布着纵横交错的车辙。  
“不是。”Castiel似乎对他的说法有些惊讶。”我只是觉得你的车很特别。”  
任何对Impala的赞美都能勾起Dean由衷的得意之感，他拍了拍方向盘。”当然了，67年的雪佛兰，响当当的牌子。我这女孩也有不少年头了，但还是一样出色。是我父亲的车。”最后一句补充得自然而然，他在回想起来之前，并没有因为提起John而产生任何特殊的情绪。  
他记得父亲对他们讲过他买下Impala的故事。与Bobby一次偶然向他们提及的故事并无二样。在他退伍的第二年，也就是准备娶下Mary Campell的那一年，他来到劳伦斯的Rainbow Motors，原本想买下一台中规中矩的米色大众车——一位刚告别军旅即将组建家庭的人理所当然的想法。在第一次的游逛中，他对停在旁边的Impala丝毫没有留意。直到第二圈，当他正欣赏着大众车方方正正的头部时，烈日的反射耍弄了他的视线，促使他转过头去。  
John Winchester说他在那一刻屏住了呼吸。Dean曾问他令他屏息注目的是否是他在这辆车上感受到的这些——优雅，神秘，某种奔赴远方而去的决心。John回答他都不是。他没有任何感觉，或者说是某一种单独的感觉对他冲击之大，令他忘了去体会自己的感受。他说，他那被太阳晒得晕乎乎的头脑里出现了影像：他美丽的未婚妻，他未来可能会有的孩子，他们坐在后座上，玩着游戏。那未来的景象令他心醉。追随着这冥冥之中的旨意，他全额买下了这台当时售价2204美金的Impala。它曾经也有过一位主人，现在它要在这个新家留下来了。  
他记得父亲说，母亲起初不喜欢这辆车，因为从购买到保养，他的父亲都毫不犹豫地投入了无数的钱与心血。即使在那些奔波于公路追寻不存在的希望的年月里，John也从来没有疏忽过对她的照顾。  
从现在看来，Dean也不知道这个故事是否能有任何意义。或许它提示了即使在年轻的时候，他的父亲已经出现对虚无的“灵光乍现”的执迷。或许它能允许他去想象一个他不曾见过的母亲形象，她不顾家人反对与一个穷小子结婚时的风采。或者它的意义就是不存在的：他只是因此得到了一辆好车。  
Castiel认真地听进他的每一句话，冬至日过后，每一天的白日都在逐渐延长，攒积下的阳光逐渐开始将冬季融化。阳光下，Castiel的眼睛蓝得出奇，那蓝色透过光线打量他时深邃如同透镜。他时常觉得从Castiel的眼中他反倒是看见了自己。马里亚纳海沟——他突然想起这个地方。灵魂一样的深不见底的蓝色，地球上最深的裂隙。一个故事中盛满了原本会逃逸的伤感和无望的腐木箱沉向海底，留下一个仅仅是有些怀旧的故事。

36  
他们各点了一品脱啤酒和一个芝士汉堡，Dean加了薯条和苹果派。他坚持请客。  
“我不敢相信你从来没有来过这儿。”Dean领他到一个靠窗口的位置坐下。周五的晚上，小餐厅里充斥着孩子们的尖叫和学生们因为某一个只有他们才懂的笑话大笑。他确实从来没来过这个地方，甚至没有听说过。小镇给他的印象一直是平和而安静的，但当他一一探索那些兴高采烈的面孔，他想象这里为小镇活跃跳动的心脏，雪地中的蓝色火焰。  
“我可以推荐你去一个好书店。”他半开玩笑地回应。Dean举手佯装投降。  
“你可真是个极客。”  
Castiel对这个从未听说过的词皱起眉头。“极客是什么意思？”  
对面的人似乎被难倒了。他想了一会儿，食指断断续续地敲着桌面。“唔，我想它是指那些知道很多奇怪东西的人。”  
Castiel感到一丝揶揄。他知道Dean指的或许是他给孩子们讲的那些东西：乌贼的三个心脏和蓝绿色的血液，状如天外飞行物的球形闪电。但是他是第一次听到这样的评论，他过去遇到的人多半不在乎他这些“知识”，尽管其中有不屑一顾也有认为他本该如此的人。不过这也没用完全排解他的困惑。  
“我知道很多奇怪的东西吗？”他稍稍侧过头，重音落在“奇怪”上。他们点的东西送来了，啤酒澄黄，味道没有他印象中的那样苦。  
“不要误解我，不是那一种奇怪。”Dean拿起汉堡，另一只手扔给他一袋番茄酱。”只是任何人们习以为常的东西你都能看得深一点，比如说——”，他盯着牛肉饼上滴下来的油，思索。“我们都知道蜜蜂能找到会蜂巢的路，但你知道它们是利用天空的偏振光导航的。”  
这是他在星期二早上，从蜂房回到活动室的路上对他说的话，他在解释他为什么喜爱蜜蜂。Dean记住了。他没能抑制住一丝微笑和心里泛着淡淡暖意的涟漪。  
“比如说有些人向威士忌里加球形冰块，为了防止过快融化并且品尝各个层次的酒的口感？”  
“就是这样。”Dean说，咬下一口汉堡。看到Castiel的微笑，他匆匆忙忙地咽下这一口，真诚地补充了一句。“我觉得这很酷。”  
“谢谢。”Castiel回答，也咬了一口汉堡。确实很不错。  
沉默。一句话浮现于他的脑中：“一个人不能长为成人，是因为他们不能安静地坐在自己的房间里。”但他们不是在自己的房间里，他们身处一个喧嚣之地。这是一个他自己的双足不会把他带到的地方。  
他回想Dean讲的Impala的故事。仿佛是天意——天意，是这样说的吗？他曾经也相信天意，相信他面对的世界是已知因果循环的磨练和错误后的赎罪。但不是的。这只是一堆巧合的组合，在一秒中飞掠过数万个概率数字，π的无限不循环的数字组合里，他坐在了这里，面对一个跟他讲了一个关于偶然性的故事的人。在这个偶然里，他瞥见了曾经也发生于自己头脑里的思绪。  
“为什么我是这样的人”，以及，“为什么我会搞砸我做的任何事情”，或者，“这到底能让我得到什么”？  
“因此可以这样归纳:一切，在某种意义上，和其他一切皆有关联。”  
“Cas，”突然之间Dean第一次这样叫他。”我觉得你该回报我一个故事。”仿佛看透了他此刻的想法，他的绿眼睛中温暖的鼓励微微发亮。  
“你去过森林。我想听森林。”  
Castiel感到有藤蔓在轻轻地拉拽他，但Dean把他的双足都稳在了地面。森林——没有人知道。他，Dean当然也不知道。但他提出了想听森林。  
他应该相信偶然。  
“好。”他最后答应。”不过我们明天再说。”

37  
他翻过灰色的笔记本。  
第一页：Bell Falls森林。或许我该尝试着记下些真正有有用的东西。

38  
他在公园里开始讲这个故事，他还没有告诉过哪怕一个灵魂。  
他在拉克罗斯停留了一年，四处闲逛，匿名写简单的评论稿。他发现自己什么也没有找到，甚至对于要寻找的事物反而愈发迷茫，于是继续往北走，有人告诉他现在是Bell Falls森林正是白尾鹿的季节。  
他以游客的身份在研究站待了两个星期。研究站隶属于省，但毕竟森林不大，工作人员也不多，大家都很欢迎他的到来。测绘树木的Anna说，他们已经很长时间没有见过不是背着笨重器材的游人了。  
每天，Castiel跟着Anna和Hester到白尾鹿经常饮水的小水潭边上。在他们的实习生Ion检查了一遍藏在树干里的摄像机后，他们会坐在灌木丛后，开始等。透过带刺枝桠的间隙他们能看见从森林深处延伸而出的蹄印，常常有有十来头，有条不紊。淡黄色的绒羽缠在落叶丛里。  
Castiel由衷地喜欢这个地方。他甚至隐约感觉他喜欢这里：森林楼梯的怪谈，金色的雾，夜间的神秘来访者，研究它们在研究站周围留下的痕迹永远是无尽的乐趣。他甚至开始思考，或许他真的该考虑考取一个相关的学位然后回到这里。  
他说不清楚他思想的转变，在那段时间里，背着录音机在森林里闲逛，偶尔冒险循着兽类的爪印找到漆黑的洞穴，他觉得逃跑好像结束了。公路旅行的不安定和内心不断的怀疑和挣扎也停歇了。就是这里了，他要找的就是这里。他终究没有搞砸。  
第一个星期刚过不久，他遇到了另一个似乎漫无目的的人：Ezekiel。他没有在来访名单上看到过这个名字，也从来不知道他的姓。知道后来他才知道，Ezekiel是一个不存在的幻象，就像Emmanuel Allen一样。这是一个捏造出的身份，一个偷来的名字。但是在那个时候，他只是一个路径此处想看瀑布的人。  
如果只是一面之缘，Castiel不会对他有太多印象。他很高大，可能当过兵，衣着很普通。他话不多。Castiel知道去瀑布的路，不是很远，他就带Ezekiel去了。Ezekiel一路跟在他身后，偶尔问些关于森林物种的问题，Castiel知道的就会简单的给予解答，不知道的他也就任之而去。  
路程接近一半的时候，他们在一棵橡木下稍作歇息。Castiel无所事事，拿出了笔记本在方格纸上摹绘昨晚研究站用红外摄像机拍到的长耳鸮。  
“你在写书吗？”Ezekiel突然问，下巴指着笔记本，他看到了翻过的密密麻麻的纸页。”我不是有意看到的。”  
“很遗憾，我不是。”他摇了摇头。”我跟你一样，是一个过路的人。”  
Ezekiel笑了。他问他来这里做什么。不知为何，Castiel知道他想要的不是陈词烂语，不是“现在正是观察白尾鹿的季节”。  
“我来找某些东西。”他最后这么说，不确定仍然在他的语调中浮动。  
“这是个好地方，嗯？”Ezekiel从背包里拿出矿泉水瓶，喝了一口水。一个看起来几乎空空如也的背包——不像是远游的合适装备。”那你找到了吗？”  
“我不知道。”Castiel坦诚地回答。”我确实找到了一些东西……但是我不知道是不是全部。”  
Ezekiel点了点头。他们在无声中继续踏过虬结的树根和碎落的枝叶前行。  
跟随着水声，他们很快就找到了瀑布，它从对面的断崖上倒垂而下，被截断的河流几近垂直地坠向深潭。飞溅的水花形似珍珠，闪闪发亮。  
“就是这里了。”Castiel比了个手势。“不大，但是是我们所有了的。”  
Ezekiel小心翼翼地站在了山崖边缘，紧抓着头顶的一根粗树枝，往下，再往对面望去。他背部的和上臂的肌肉紧绷，Castiel知道他在深呼吸。  
“你没事吧？”他问。  
“没事。”Ezekiel迅速地一笑，回答了他。“只是有点儿恐高。”  
他建议他们在里山崖远一点的地方坐下来，看一看瀑布。Castiel看见了研究站的一个隐藏摄像机，用无线电询问了Anna他能不能把录像带带回来。Anna同意了。  
“能拍到什么？” Ezekiel问，他看起来要轻松多了，虽然神色仍然有些许的阴郁。不知为何，Castiel觉得自己知道这种神情。  
“好的时候？花栗鼠，野鸡和鹿。更好的时候可能能看见山猫。大多数时候——只是小鸟。”  
“这瀑布真漂亮，是不是？” Ezekiel眺望瀑布。他们最终落脚的位置离瀑布要远得多，只有一条白色的细线和蒸腾的水雾。“小，但是很优雅。”  
“甚至不能作为一个景点。”Castiel略带揶揄地说。  
“但是是一个适合找到东西的地方。” Ezekiel接过他的话。“一个——适合丢掉一些东西的地方。”  
Castiel突然明白了。他们都觉察了，自己面对的是一个相似的人。都是为了一个诞生于内部的目标而来。说来奇怪，Castiel告诉Dean，他其实已经想不起来他和Ezekiel在那天聊过些什么。在与他相识的仅仅一个下午中，他们或许断断续续地谈论过一些过去的逃亡，和一些初具形体的思考。他记得，Ezekiel同样是迫切地在挣脱某些事物。  
“既然我们都已经在一个自然主宰的地方，”Castiel说，“我们为何不自信我们能从阴影里逃得更远，离我们自己更近？”  
Ezekiel低下头。“对，我想你说的没错。”

39  
他没有想到向陌生人袒露往事不是一个好的预兆，因为于他而言，对陌生人道出平日埋藏的想法有时比向熟识的人轻松。他没有想过，他为什么谈论了自我和假名，以及他究竟是为了什么来到这里。锁环的每一圈看起来都能紧密相连，但当时，它们不过都是被遗忘在角落的蒙尘金属。  
Anna告诉他，Ezekiel失踪了，他们要开展搜救。在森林深处的某个地方，有人汇报凌晨的摄像记录到了枪声。  
Castiel首先去了瀑布，没有人来过的痕迹，几个脚印都像是至少一个星期之前留下的，他继续在森林里跋涉。皮靴陷在泥泞里，山蓝鸲在眼前飞过，一只伯劳在梢头，犀利的黄眼睛透过看似疏松但密布成迷宫的树叶落在他头脑勺上。摸着口袋里的指南针，背诵着洛尔迦的诗：  
哭泣，没有鹄的箭，  
没有早晨的夜晚，  
于是第一只鸟  
死在枝上。  
Ezekiel——Gadreel。他为什么要用这个名字？是被牵扯进了一桩犯罪，还是某些事情的一个纪念？  
Anna用无线电呼叫他，告诉他该下山了。他缺乏经验，不该在下午走得太远。她提醒他小心山猫和熊。（她是不是觉得就是这些动物让Ezekiel失踪了？）就在这时候，他嗅到腐败的味道，看到了血迹。  
然后他找到了Ezekiel。还没有动物发现他，这很难解释，除非它们是畏惧他身上火药的残留气味。  
Castiel知道这不是个意外。

是的，这不是意外。但同样的，经过一系列司法程序，他和研究站的所有人员被认定为没有责任。生平第一次，Castiel的名字被留在法律档案中。  
他们找出了Gadreel的档案：没有犯罪记录。而他借用的名字Ezekiel——在Gadreel的档案范围内，没有任何一个叫做Ezekiel的人。或许，这是一些未曾被记录在案的事情。  
Castiel发现自己在夜晚反复想起Gadreel，为了自己在此时此刻活着而心忧。他反复想起，Gadreel是为了逃离来到那里，正如自己从原本的生活中逃走。是他鼓励了Gadreel面对自己，因为他开始在这一片绿色中寻找到了自己想要的自己。到最后，他开始想——如果他不对他说那些话，Gadreel是不是就不会在这里动自杀的念头？既然他所认为的顿悟导致了一个人的死亡，那他的所思所想还有无正确可言？  
理性告诉他这只是一次应激障碍，轻度的幸存者歉疚。但是他又一次开始怀疑，那么多年了，这一切真的有意义吗？他不喜欢他从前的工作和生活，但是“寻找自我”的想法让他开始恐惧，因为他看不到终点。  
终究他还是把这一切都搞砸了。

40  
他回到了伊利诺伊。庞蒂亚克曾经是他的家，斯普林菲尔德是他最熟悉的地方。但他只觉得疲倦和畏惧，仿佛他认得出的每一棵树，每一幢房子都在指责：我告诉过你的。  
自由意志是一件绳子，上帝给你用它上吊。或是杀人。  
他不知道他该去哪里。他害怕面对Michael的审判和Gabriel的指责。他想过他家的大屋，但是父亲谴责的眼神无处不在，他将没有勇气面对任何一颗木柜上镶的宝石或是一本蒙尘的初版书。他们或许都以为他死了。  
汽车的终点站是斯普林菲尔德。简单的车站让他想到，他曾经想去纽约中央车站，看看那缀满繁星、勾勒星座神话的穹顶。他不知道自己是不知不觉丢了钱还是被偷了，他几乎身无分文。他缓步走进了Griff Field。

41  
故事讲完了。  
Dean不知道他该说什么。Castiel叙述得很平静，目光像地平线一样遥远。他最后把手搭到了Castiel的肩膀上，轻轻地捏了一下。  
已经是夜晚了，昆虫和流浪汉开始分享草坪和夜空下的长椅。一个孩子的玩具狮子落在了冰淇淋车上，小贩将它挂了起来，和车锁在一起。Castiel将猎户腰带和大熊星座指给他看。他们安静地坐在一起，Dean的手仍然若即若离地停留在Castiel的背上，望着星空，想着它们是旅行了多少年才来到这里。他们是都走过了些什么来到这里。  
但他们都会没事的。

Part IV

42  
早餐还是燕麦片，他在去医院的路上看见Castiel讲课的幼儿园里的一个小女孩，她在阳光里向他微笑，问她能不能摸一摸他的车。Castiel还在摆弄他的拼图。  
有一天早上，他们坐在一起看被原子弹毁灭后的世界里唯一的人类男孩和会变形的魔法狗的冒险故事。小机器人和魔法狗一次又一次地强迫男孩把眼睛撑开，于是一次又一次的，男孩被抛回那个只能在黑暗的心灵里摸索出炉的迷宫石洞。这让他感到不舒服，即使在男孩最终蒙着眼睛出逃，穿过石洞回到了开头之后。他问Castiel这一切意义何在。  
“说明了现实有可能只是幻觉。”他的同伴回答。“无数的感知，无数的可能性交织成无数的维度，共有同样的开头和结尾。没有发生即是没有意义。”  
“但是他做到了从无意义中找回了他自己看重的意义，回到了他傻帽的探险时光。”Dean说，试图理清自己的想法；这只是个偶然的动画马拉松。“这显然是一件好事，但是石洞本身似乎因此变成了一个悖论点，他没有得到什么也没有失去什么，让这一切看起来不值得。”  
Castiel微微笑了，手指敲了一下遥控器。“我觉得他和打败魔鬼时想的一样，他只是想回家。”  
在沉默的空隙里，Dean得到了机会研究Castiel此刻的表情。他的手放松地搭在遥控器上——就像它们曾经搭在Gabriel的冰淇淋店的柜台上——眼睛垂下看着电视上的橙汁广告。如果有什么对意义的宿命论辩论还在进行，在他的身上已经看不到了。拖住他的，只是来自于他自己的东西，一个温和但固执的幽灵，仍然拽着他的头脑不愿意劝和。还需要很长时间，Dean想，但他不该在这里了。他们都不该。  
“Cas，”他叫了Castiel，“你为什么要走进那个湖？”  
Castiel的肩膀甚至没有任何僵直的迹象，仿佛他早就预料到Dean会在精确的这个时刻问他这个问题。他侧过视线。  
“我滑了一脚，”他说。“但对湖来说没有区别。”

公园里的那个下午过去一个多星期之后，他们完成了Castiel拼了接近一年的拼图。这一个星期里，他们又出去闲逛了好几次。Castiel带他去了他最喜欢的书店和咖啡店，那天下午他假装走向后排的书架，但轻手轻脚地走到了Castiel背后，装出苏格兰口音问他手上拿着的那本书讲什么。在第二天的课上，Castiel以给他带来好运的名义，指挥孩子们往他身上扔了一把色彩斑斓的“好运糖”，正中额头就能吃一根冰棍。冬天吃冰棍，这确实是Castiel的幽默感。更多的时间里，他们只是一起坐在车上，在镇上随意地游荡。  
那张拼图确实是梵高的画，《罗纳河上的星夜》。总共应该有一千片，但是缺失了一百七十二片，包括了右下角的人形。病人们围在桌子周围，有的兴高采烈，有的茫然。Dean注视着深蓝如颜料泼洒、螺旋的夜空和黄色星点，稍微有些恍惚，仿佛脑海中有什么被搅动了。  
“奇怪，”Dean低声问，“你觉不觉得这让你想起些什么？”  
Castiel露出微笑。”我们在公园里的那个晚上？”  
Dean对Castiel提起它而有些诧异。他埋头追随拼图块之间磨损弯曲的线条，跳跃过缺损的，裸露桌面木色的一块块空白。  
“对。我想是这样。”  
Castiel的微笑没有褪去。他看上去那么轻松，尽管眼角已有细纹舒展，但看起来就像2004年他在斯普林菲尔德湖边和朋友们一起照的那张照片，蓝眼睛如海水折射阳光。  
“或许我们该找个时间给你哥哥打个电话。还有Gabriel。”Dean说，回以一个微笑。Castiel下意识地回避了他的眼神，但是没有反对。  
“还有你的弟弟。”他说。  
“那我们来个电话派对吧。”

他们一起回到Dean的汽车旅馆，Dean理解如果Castiel不愿意在医院打这个电话。他告诉Castiel，如果他从他的故事中学到了什么，就是他该彻底关掉事务所，并且相信弟弟能够理解自己。  
“这不是开玩笑的，Dean。”Castiel说，肩膀有些紧绷。  
“我没有在开玩笑。”Dean笑了出声。”但是这真的是最好的选择。”  
Castiel在床边坐了下来，从攒积了无数灰尘、番茄酱和其他污秽的地毯上拾起Dean的一张名片读了起来，尽管Dean非常肯定他给过Castiel一张。他拨动自己熟记于心的那个电话，心跳趋近于与接通服务音同步，眼睛空白地盯着淡黄色的墙纸上的一道裂缝。  
滴。  
“嗨，Sam，这是Dean。”他有些傻兮兮地问好，咧开嘴笑。”最近还好吗？”

Sam承认了他或许想在Dean身上抓住些什么，仿佛如此就能弥补他对父亲的愧疚。毕竟Dean是他唯一留下的亲人了。但是，没错，他们不一样。他们一直都很不同。  
“没有什么好抱歉的Sammy，”Dean说，低着头盯着墙角的一块涂鸦。一个皇冠。“是你陪在他身边到最后，不是我。没什么好抱歉的。”  
Sam轻轻笑了。“好好修你的车去吧，混蛋。”  
Dean也忍不住咧开嘴。“起诉你的房地产商去吧，小贱人。”

Castiel的那通电话比他的要沉闷许多，Dean知道，无数紧绷的弦就沉淀在着沉默当中。他听不见话筒那边的声音，只能看见Castiel垂下眼睛，手掌半握成拳。他一直坐在他身边。  
“对不起。”Castiel最后说，眼睛微微泛泪。Dean猜测Michael问到了拉克罗斯的那张明信片，现在他知道了那是Castiel拜托一个去那儿拜访亲戚的医生寄的。但是这个事实，Dean感觉已经不再重要了。  
“我只是想……或许你能想起我。”

第二天，Castiel办理了出院。

他们在湖边停了下来，望着对岸的木屋，在树林的阴影之下它安静地守望着湖泊。白船沿湖游曳，Dean摇开车窗听到孩子的欢笑。他问Castiel想不想再去看看。  
Castiel摇了摇头，远远眺着支出木板的屋顶和漆黑的窗口。他看起来若有所思，又如释重负。从打包他为数不多的行李开始，Dean就常常看见这样的眼神，但他不认为这是一件坏事。  
“你以后要做什么呢，Cas？”Dean问。Cas将视线从晴空下的湖收回，微微一笑，拨动着旋钮把Beatles的歌调试到让他们更舒适的音量。  
There is a place,  
Where I can go,  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue.  
And it's my mind,  
And there's no time when I'm alone.  
I think of you,  
And things you do,  
Go 'round my head,  
The things you said,  
Like "I love only you."  
In my mind there's no sorrow,  
Don't you know that it's so.  
There'll be no sad tomorrow,  
Don't you know that it's so.  
There is a place,  
Where I can go,  
When I feel low,  
When I feel blue.  
And it's my mind,  
And there's no time when I'm alone.  
There's a place...  
“我不知道。”他说得坦然，“但是好像也不是那么糟——我还是可以去幼儿园，教孩子们看星星，辨认鸟。搭个蜂箱。我还可以再去考个学位。”  
Dean也笑了，拍了拍他的肩膀。这听起来就很像他。一样但又是不一样了。  
“我猜你要给自己放个假。”Cas说，蓝眼睛对上他的。  
“对。但你也有我的电话。”  
他们沉默了一会儿，但不是让人难堪的沉默。Dean用手指敲打着方向盘，发动了引擎。他会先送Cas回庞蒂亚克，然后回家去见Sam。在这之后，什么事情都可能发生。Cas可能会继续他的漫游，他可能会驾船驶过合恩角。都是可能发生，但更可能暂时留存在头脑中的事情。但他们都知道这不会是他们最后一次见面。说不定，如果这些事情真的发生，他们会一起去。

END


End file.
